


Route 66

by Ralph_E_Silvering



Series: princes of Asgard [6]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Belly Kink, Car Sex, Chubby Kink, Chubby Thor (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, Fat Thor, First Time Together, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Hand Feeding, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips, Route 66 - Freeform, Sex and Chocolate, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Strangers to Lovers, Weight Gain, brief homophobic language, loki in disguise, overweight kink, the American Midwest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralph_E_Silvering/pseuds/Ralph_E_Silvering
Summary: Thor takes a road trip across the U.S. and runs into an intriguing young man.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: princes of Asgard [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/882873
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	1. Somewhere in Illinois

**Author's Note:**

> Fat Thor x Loki. Obesity, food fetish, overweight kink, road trips, the American Midwest. Please read the tags! 
> 
> First thing I wrote in 2020. Yay!

***

The bar was dimly lit and smoky. The front doors had been propped open in an effort to let in the balmy summer evening air, but although Thor could sometimes feel a cooling breeze, the rowdy establishment smelled of fried food, cheap beer and the tangy, sharp scent of human sweat.

He loved it.

He drained another can of Fosters, idly massaging the exposed skin of his comfortably full belly and watched the rippling summer-burnt grasses turned from gold to silver to onyx as the bright, midwestern sun sank below the horizon.

A group of drunk guys cheered over by the pool table as someone made a clever shot. There was a complicated betting game going on over by the darts, and a contingent of truckers had taken over three tables in a corner and were currently deep in a serious conversation that seemed to involve a lot of hand gesticulations and cursing.

Thor drank another beer and finished his fifth burger and fries combo of the night. He was starting to relax and enjoy himself, his stomach felt heavy and almost full enough, and every time the cool, bitter taste of the beer, or the salty starch of the fries, or the rich flavor of the burger hit his taste buds, a burst of warmth traveled down to pool deliciously low in his belly.

This road trip had definitely been a good idea.

Things had been…better since Thanos was defeated. The universe felt less empty for one thing and Thor felt less guilty for another. Things had been even better since Thor took a break from traveling with the Guardians and decided to live a little. He was still trying to figure out where he fit in to this new universe and he had a feel that his mother would have approved of his wanderings, even if Odin never would have understood.

He'd returned to Earth, always his second home, and made a plan to travel across Europe and then across the United States, by car, bus or even hitch hiking.

Along the way he’d enjoyed the views, the people and sampled the culinary delights of every place he stopped at. Already a comfortably large man, he’d discovered a passion for foot and eating during his travels that at first surprised him, but which now brought intense enjoyed and – well, physical pleasure.

Lights passed by outside the bar, as cars and trucks barreled along the interstate highway which intersected the old Route 66 here. He was somewhere in southern Illinois, he thought, and this close to Chicago, there was more traffic than usual.

A group of men and women, obviously just let out from a long week at work in middle America, came laughing in through the doors and made their way to the barman to order drinks and food. On the televisions mounted along thick ceiling beams, a football game was on, which some of the single guys nursing a better and dotting the stools at the counter watched with dull eyes.

Thor finished the last of the fries and licked the salt off his fingers, groaning quietly in pleasure as his cock gave a definite twitch of interest. He was slouched low in a wide, sturdy wooden chair at a small table, but he was now so large that the chair creaked alarmingly as he shifted position, and his buttocks tumbled off either side of the seat. His impressive stomach was so massive that it sagged out from under his t-shirt, draped down over his pants and pressed up against the edge of the table, bare skin peeking out.

This had the added benefit of hiding Thor’s slight reaction to how good and full he was currently feeling. He spread himself a bit more and slipped his free hand beneath the waistband of his pants, getting comfortable and holding his stomach a bit. If he had been by himself, he would have gone a bit further, but such were the sacrifices that had to be made when travelling.

He listened to the myriad conversations going on around him, broke up a minor fight that broke out between a pair of cousins, and mildly flirted with one of the barmaids when she brought him another frothy glass of Budweiser. Her breasts hung temptingly in front of his face as he bent over to pat him laughingly on his belly, and he kissed her teasingly back, but he was more interested in the food she brought on her next trip, and she knew it.

She nodded towards the truckers in the back of the room, tightly coiled blonde curls bouncing. “From the young man in the green shirt,” she said, red lips curving up in a mischievous smile. “Matches his eyes.” And she winked at Thor before sashaying back towards the bar. Her co-worker, a goth-looking girl with thick, sturdy boots on and too much eyeshadow, rolled her eyes at the other woman’s retreating back in a world-weary manner as she placed a huge platter of chicken wings before Thor.

They smelled mouth-wateringly good and slightly spicy, and Thor’s stomach rumbled appreciatively.

“Also, from the man in the green shirt,” she reported, sounding unwillingly curious as she glanced over Thor’s body. She darted a quick glance towards the corner of the room. “And…he’s looking at you,” she said, monotone voice slightly rising as she forgot to act bored. “I think he likes you,” she stage whispered, bluntly direct like most teenagers.

Thor, already reaching for the chicken wings, didn’t answer.

“Mina!” came the voice of the blonde-haired waitress. The girl rolled her eyes again and went back to work.

Thor nodded his thanks towards the group of truckers without looking, and bit into the first chicken wing. As the wash of spicy, sweet, and the moist flavor of the chicken washed over him, he closed his eyes in delight, savoring the combination of tastes before swallowing. Happily, he reached for another, sucking the meat off the bone and thoroughly enjoying every bite.

He had gotten halfway through the platter when he felt a shadow standing over him. Looking up, mouth filled with the utterly delectable chicken, he met the eyes of a young man with the greenest eyes Thor had ever seen. The eyes widened as they travelled up and down Thor’s body, before he pulled out the chair next to him, and dropped gracefully into it.

The man was handsome and surprisingly well-dressed for such a rugged area. His emerald green sweater matched his eyes and fit him perfectly. His jeans hugged a lean, elegant, slightly too-thin frame, and his face was narrow and mobile. His shoulder length dark hair was silky and quite lustrous.

And the way he studied Thor – slightly bemused, slightly predatory, slightly mocking and slightly something else – but with his full attention, struck Thor as somewhat familiar. He swallowed another mouthful of chicken wing and licked his lips, watching the young man’s eyes tracking the motion of his tongue.

“Thanks for the food,” he said, as clearly as he was able to after well over a dozen drinks. His pants felt too tight and he shifted a bit. The young man – a boy really – glanced down towards where his stomach bulged out from under his shirt and spilled over the sides of his pants, and how it bounced as he moved.

The boy swallowed and his eyes were dark when he looked back up at Thor.

“My pleasure,” he said in a smooth, mid-western accent. It was a melodic voice, the tone somewhere between teasing and wonder. Thor felt the boy’s foot brush against his calf accidentally.

He jerked, the touch on top of the heavenly taste of the chicken wings on his tongue, on top of how full he was feeling, caused a wave of intense pleasure to sweep through him. His cock twitched again in more pronounced interest.

The boy’s eyes never left Thor’s face. “You look hungry,” he observed, “have another.” And he pushed the platter across the table even as he scooted his chair closer. His knee brushed against Thor’s as he did so, another wave of pleasure surging through him even as he jerked his leg away and hoped his growing erection wasn’t visible when he stood up.

The young man watched him with unblinking eyes as he ate another chicken wing. And another. Thor swallowed and watch the other man unthinkingly mirror the motion. “Why me?” he asked, voice thick, after almost all the wings had been eaten. He was half hard from the attention and the food and wondered if he had the energy to head towards the men’s room and take care of matters after the man left.

Thor reached out to take the last chicken wing and his fingers closed over those of the boy’s, who’d gotten there first. For a moment their eyes held, and Thor tried to read his intentions there. Despite the boy’s youth, he was hard to read. All Thor could see for certain was the lust that clouded his gaze. He slowly removed his hand. “Why the interest?” he asked. Sometimes people said unkind things about his weight, both here and in Europe. He wondered if this boy would be the same for it was the most obvious answer. But that didn’t explain the lust.

The young man picked up the last chicken wing and turned it slowly over in his long fingers. For the first time his eyes dropped from Thor. “I find you interesting,” he said at last. The noise of the bar had been a constant cacophony against Thor’s ears the entire night, and no one was paying them the slightest attention, but everything fell away when the boy reach over, his free hand balancing on Thor’s thigh for balance, and placed the last chicken wing against Thor’s lips. “Eat,” he said.

And Thor, hard and aching and with the scent and taste of spicy chicken all around him, slowly ate from the boy’s fingers. _Fuck,_ he thought, lightheaded and more turned on than he’d ever been in his life.

He sucked on the boy’s fingers, slowly drawing them into his mouth to get all the juice off and watched the kid’s pupils blow wide open. “Thank you,” he rumbled in his deepest voice, and watched the young man flush.

He stood quickly, looking almost ready to bolt, and Thor felt a brief pang of loss. But then he seemed to resolve himself, for he looked down at Thor and his gaze was direct again.

“I ordered a pizza. It should be here soon and….I thought we would eat it out in my truck?” He shrugged like it was no big deal, but his piercing green eyes looked slightly pleading and Thor was still hungry – and he saw no reason not to take pleasure when it was offered to him.

Somehow the boy managed to get Thor on his feet, and they made it outside the bar, the air cooling off once they were out among the stars, and the silence a welcome relief after the chaos inside. Cars were still pulling into the place, and route 66 was steady noise from several hundred yards away. It was a dark night, without a moon, and Thor could just make out fields of corn rippling in a strong breeze.

Apparently, the kid drove one of the huge tracker trailers that hauled everything from soup to nuts to nails across the North American continent. His truck was a nondescript one, without distinguishing logos or lettering, and he threw the pizza up onto the driver’s seat before he turned and helped Thor haul himself up into the back of the cab.

Thor, winded from the exertion of getting his massive frame up and into the back, sprawled panting across the bench seat. He slouched and spread his legs a bit, even more of his stomach now exposed, and watched the boy’s eyes take in his love handles and the huge bulge where his belly button was, and the patch of wiry hair that disappeared over the swell of his belly and travelled down beneath the waistband of his pants.

He reached back for the pizza and scooted up right beside Thor. “Let me,” he said, low and intimate, voice sending a jolt of desire right to Thor’s groin. He took out a slice of pizza which smelled absolutely divine, positive dripping with cheese and tomato sauce and freshly baked dough and held it up for Thor to eat.

With each slice, he moved closer and closer.

“I’m not sure I can finish this,” Thor said, around the last slice. He was full to bursting and over the scent of the pizza he could smell the woodsy aftershave of the young man, the musky scent of his sweat. His cock was straining against his pants and, although he was too fat to properly bring himself off anymore, he wondered if he could just reach himself enough to stroke over the head. It wouldn’t take much and it was so dark in here, he doubted the boy would notice. He could be quiet.

The young man, eyes glinting in the reflected light from the windows, held up his fingers for Thor to suck and, with his other hand, quick as a snake, reach down into Thor’s pants and palmed his crotch.

A jolt of pure energy travelled down Thor’s spine, filled his gut and swelled his cock. He moaned around the boy’s fingers, even as he withdrew them and began to slowly stroke up and down Thor’s now truly massive erection. His other hand began to stroke along Thor’s sides, fingering the swells of fat that rolled down his belly, before stroking back and forth over where his belly swelled out the most, massively engorged.

“You must be, what – 400 – no, 500 pounds – at…at least.” His breathing was fast and uneven as he worked Thor’s shaft expertly up and down, his lean, wiry body pressed all along the huge man’s side. Thor could feel the hard evidence of an unmistakable erection poking into the rolls of fat along the side of his stomach and wet lips brushed feverishly against his cheek as their foreheads touched.

“Almost 600,” he managed to get out, his body so heavy that he was unable to arch up into the other’s touch like he wanted to but knowing he wouldn’t last much longer regardless. All that delicious food had made him full to bursting and the pizza had been so excruciatingly good that he was hard and aching before he’d even touched himself. This pretty young man’s wank job, his light, clever voice in Thor’s ear was – fuck, yes – oh, yes –

In answer to Thor’s stated weight, the boy groaned low and broken in his throat, and his hand sped up along the thick cock in his grasp. For several seconds there was no other sound in the truck save for their panting breaths and short, needy groans. They both needed this. Thor’s massive stomach swelled larger with every breath, and he was spiraling ever higher towards release, and the boy seemed to be trying to ride his leg in the tight confines of the cab while getting him off at the same time.

He seemed almost wild with lust. “So huge,” he was whispering against Thor’s ear, “so fucking huge –”

Everything was turning hot and slippery and wet. Somehow the boy’s pants were down and after a mighty heave, he managed to pull Thor’s down enough that his prick and balls sprang fully free and his thighs were exposed.

The boy began to ride his thigh again, skin finally allowed to touch skin, and at the first thrust of the boy’s cock between the folds of Thor’s love handles and deep into where his stomach met his groin, Thor’s head fell back against the seat and everything began to go deliciously hazy.

His balls were drawing up and he was going to come just like this – in the back of a tractor trailer’s cab, his pants pulled down, his belly filled with pizza and beer and burgers, and a pretty boy’s hand on his cock – on route 66.

“I’m going to fill you up,” the boy was rasping in his ear, sounding utterly undone. “I’m gonna –” he groaned again, tried to still his frantic thrusts and hovered quivering like a taut bowstring for a moment, before giving a tiny moan and rocking harder. “- gonna make you fe- _feel_ so- - - so _good_ – so full.”

And then he was pulling away, depriving Thor of his perfect hand and his perfect body and his perfect voice, but before the God of Thunder could utter a complaint, the boy nimby climbed on top of Thor, long legs straddling his girth.

Holding himself up above the enormously fat man by grasping onto a hook on the cab’s ceiling, he nudged the blunt head of his cock against Thor’s lips.

Thor blinked his eye open to see the glorious sight above him, even as he opened his mouth to let the boy’s cock slide right in.

Those green eyes were wide and feverishly bright in the dim lights from the bar, and they widened even further before fluttering entirely closed, as Thor’s wet mouth closed around him. “Fill you up,” he breathed, sounding completely stunned.

He gave one tiny, trust of his hips, driving himself slightly deeper into Thor’s mouth, who sucked on that hot, salty, delicious flesh in turn, and gave full-body shiver before exploding down Thor’s throat. “Fuck,” he moaned, hips moving, continuing to thrust in a controlled fashion as he emptied himself entirely into Thor’s mouth.

The feel of the boy’s prick filling him up, the slid of his cum down Thor’s throat and pooling in his too-full belly, had the God of Thunder following right behind, his entire body releasing and his orgasm overwhelming him even as he milked the younger man’s cock.

He didn’t remember much after that. The young man completely failed to pull Thor’s pants up but maneuvered them both so that they were mostly horizontal in the back of the cab. Luckily, the leather seat was extremely wide, or they wouldn’t have been able to recline at all. As it was, the boy was mostly squished against the seatback and Thor’s buttocks were sliding off the other end, even as their legs tangle together and the young man played with his love handles. He’d pushed Thor’s shirt up as far as it would go, exposing his pects, and was kneading his love handles.

Thor’s face and beard were buried in the young man’s throat and he felt tired and sated, lusciously full, and strangely safe. He remembered mumbling and asking for the other man’s name, body utterly lax as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

The answer was a long while in coming. “Liam,” the boy said at last. Or Thor thought he did. The young man couldn’t seem to stop touching him, not that Thor minded in the least. He loved how he looked now as well.

He felt so good this way. He nuzzled closer into the young man’s chest, feeling arms go around him, feeling their groins pressed together, their legs entwined, the scent of the young man’s hair all around him, and the pleasing heaviness in his gut.

He fell asleep like that, content and sated, but in the morning, Liam was gone.

***


	2. Amarillo, Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor travels west and finds some very good food and even better company along the way.

***

Like the American saying went, everything is bigger in Texas.

As mile after mile of endless countryside flew past, Thor could only marvel at how big this country really was. High above him, the sun shone hot and summer-bright in a pale blue sky. In all directions there was horizon which never seemed to grow any closer. The only constant was the road, which rose and fell over the landscape like a winding, snake-like river.

Fields of waving sunflowers, corn and wheat gave way to ranches surrounded by thick, sturdy grass for cattle and sheep and horses, which gave way to grassy, rolling hills outside Clinton, Oklahoma where they’d stopped for a bite to eat at Jiggs Smoke House.

Rodney, apparently one of Liam’s friends, had allowed Thor to hitchhike from Illinois all the way to Amarillo, Texas, where he had to turn South to Lubbock and Thor would continue west.

Jiggs Smoke House had been like heaven on earth to Thor and a perfect BBQ fix. He’d had a smoked pork sandwich that practically melted in his mouth, so rich and moist that he’d closed his eyes and groaned quietly in pure delight right there in the restaurant.

Rodney, chewing down on a classic hamburger and fries, had laughed and said, “I told you.”

Thor, feeling not the least bit of shame after that, ended up eating an especially savory smoked ham, spicy beef summer sausage, several pieces of rich pork link sausage, an entire basket of some of the best pork ribs he’d ever had, smoked beef brisket with Dijon mustard, garlic and just a hint of black pepper which was so rich and moist that pleasure rolled heady and sweet through Thor’s belly with each bite, until at last it settled lower, filling his loins so that his cock was half-hard and aching, his balls heavy and low by the time he was finished.

The chef and the waitress, amazed and impressed by Thor’s prodigious appetite, seemed to take it as a personal challenge to get him well-fed, and brought him dish after dish, many on the House itself, in order to get his opinion. Thor finished the meal with barbeque flavored baked beans, sweet and salty potato salad, pickles and chips. By this time, he was finally, perfectly, completely full, his stomach so swollen, filled to near-bursting, that his prick was stiff with and hard with pleasure.

He loosened his pants and slouched a bit, the huge swollen protrusions of his gut proudly displayed as it escaped from his shirt.

And at the first opportunity, Rodney distracted by a pretty woman with long, brown hair and shapely legs encased in leather cow boots, he escaped to the gents and squeezed himself into the handicapped stall.

His stomach was so huge and he was now far too large to fully take his cock in hand and wank himself long and slow like he wanted to, but he settled his wide buttocks on top of the handicapped toilet, pulled his pants down, spread his legs as wide as he could manage and reached around his enormous girth until he could touch the head of his prick. He was definitely hard.

Wrapping thick fingers around the tip, he began to rub his thumb over the slit, circling the head, pulling the foreskin back to expose more of himself.

He was so full, so gorgeously, deliciously full that everything was warm and heavy. _Fuck, that felt good. He_ felt good.

He had no idea how long he stayed in the bathroom, just touching himself, rubbing the tip of his cock, pressing a finger into the slit and feeling shivers of pleasure roll through his entire body. Small spurts of warm cum began to drip over his fingers and everything was warm and wet and slippery and good. He’d probably slipped into a light doze from all that wonderful food when Rodney banged on the stall door.

“Time to go!” he yelled. “Truck’s leaving in five with or without you in it!”

Thor’s hand was still wrapped around the head of his erection and he was so full and aroused that he ached for release, but after a moment he tucked himself away, hitched his pants up, washed his hands and ambled out to the truck.

With every step, his sensitive cock brushed against the fabric of his underwear and loose pants, but he doubted anyone would notice the slight tenting of his trousers under the massive swell of his stomach. As he crossed the restaurant and eyes swung towards him, drawn by his huge form, he self-consciously tugged his t-shirt down to cover as much of his enormous belly as possible. He had to buy some new clothes soon. Everything was becoming a bit too tight.

Someone wolf-whistled and someone else – a woman’s husky voice – called. “You go get ‘em, big boy,” and Thor, blushing and aware everyone thought he was going to get laid, escaped out the door.

These Americans were even more rowdy than Asgardians!

Somehow, Thor managed to haul himself up into the Walmart tractor trailer Rodney was driving. Panting, he slumped into the seat as Rodney put the truck in gear and they slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

Rodney’s grizzled old face and knowing eyes turned towards Thor, where he lay sprawled across the passenger seat, his chins slumped onto his chest and his hugely engorged belly and swollen gut thrust up and out in an attempt to release some of the pressure from the enormous amount of food he’d consumed. A sliver of his belly and his love handles were exposed, escaping the too tight confines of his shirt, and Thor was absently massaging himself there.

“Good, huh?” Rodney said, nodding at the state Thor was still in, as well as the blissful expression on his face.

Thor, eyes heavy and body lethargic, managed an “Mm hmm,” that sounded more like a rumble, and drifted off to sleep.

He woke up hours later, the windows of the truck wide open to let in a cool breeze, as mile after mile of flat, dry desert landscape flew past. Golden sunshine poured in through the windshield and bathed him in light. He was hot and slightly sweaty but not unpleasantly so, and felt refreshed from his long, post-lunch nap.

He struggled to lift his huge body upright on the seat. The seatbelt – obviously Rodney’s doing – was so tight that it cut into the rolls of fat across his stomach and dug into his shoulders and chins.

“Where are we?” he asked Liam’s friend. The old man, squinting into afternoon sunlight and the glare on the road, glanced over at him briefly before answering. “We’ll make Amarillo, Texas by nightfall,” he yelled over the wind and the roar of the engine and the sound and feel of the road.

That was still many hours away and sunset at this time of year was easily as late as 9 or 10 o’clock at night. Thor, already slightly puckish, would be famished by then.

The old man’s sly grin said he knew what Thor was thinking. “We’ll eat at The Big Texan Steak Ranch in Amarillo. You’ll like that,” he promised.

So Thor settled back in his seat, adjusted his seatbelt as much as possible, and enjoyed watching flat, American mid-west heartland give way to dry, sandy desert, and then change to towering buttes and clay-red mesas.

They were interspersed with valleys of deep-green trees which Rodney identified as eastern red cedar, plains cottonwood, chokecherry and towering Mohr oaks. All of which grew really well and were native to the dry, panhandle soil of northern Texas, according to Rodney who volunteered in one of the national parks in his time off and was apparently something of an expert.

They reached Amarillo just as the sun vanished over the horizon in a brilliant red and orange fire ball, as Rodney promised. Thor’s stomach was rumbling in hunger and his entire body felt the road by the time the huge truck pulled into what Rodney called, the best steakhouse in all Texas.

The Big Texan Ranch & Brewery was a huge sprawling establishment that looked from the outside at least, like a fair ground. The inside looked like something from a western. Wide-spaced, old-fashioned chandeliers hung from the ceiling, an upper balcony ran around the top, its wood railings covered in lush, red velvet fabric, and deer heads with antlers covered absolutely every pillar. The open center room was filled with long, country-style wood tables and huge, sturdy chairs, and the place was packed with truckers, tourists and native Texans all dressed in plaid shirts and cowboy hats.

Rodney led Thor over to one side of the room – seemingly dominated by truckers – and yelled out an order for drinks. “Trust me lad,” he said.

Thor’s Texas Porter was a dark ale with the rich malty aroma of pecans. Thor drank deep, guzzling the surprisingly delicate drink, and tasted notes of dark chocolate, molasses and brown sugar mixed in. “Another!” he shouted, slamming his empty tankard when finished and a nearby table of Texans cheered loudly while a waiter brought him a refill.

Thor leaned close to Rodney, who was deep in conversation with a fellow named Lincoln. Lincoln hailed from New Orleans, but Rodney apparently knew him from way back.

“What’s so special about this place?” he asked, as someone passed him a menu. The chair on the other side of him was pulled out and someone else, definitely young and masculine, squeezed in, sitting so close that their thigh was pressed against Thor’s under the big table.

Although Thor’s erection had almost entirely subsided, between the mouthwatering aromas of this place and the warm press of bodies, it wouldn’t take much to get him hard again.

A familiar scent of sandalwood and citrus assailed his sense as the man next to him leaned close enough to brush his lips against Thor’s ear.

“Have you ever heard of the 72-ounce steak challenge?” the elegant, smooth voice of Liam, Thor’s partner from three nights ago asked, low and intimate and far too close for comfort. One hand seemed to accidentally brush along and under Thor’s love handles, finding the bottom of his t-shirt and skating up under it to touch acres of bare flesh for a brief, tantalizing moment.

Thor shivered and a bolt of lust, fast as lightning, rolled through him as every bit of blood rushed from his head down towards his waiting cock. And just like that, Thor’s prick was interested again. He must have made some sort of noise because Liam chuckled softly, withdrawing his hand.

“Wow, I’m sure I felt the static from that one,” he insinuated slyly, but all Thor heard was his own heart as the blood pounded in his ears and groin. He tried to shift away a bit but there was really nowhere to go.

“What?” he managed to get out after a moment, voice thick.

“The 72-ounce steak challenge,” Liam continued, as though he had no idea of his affect on Thor. He brushed along Thor’s side again as he reached over the table for the pitcher of water, their thighs pressed tight against one another, and fuck, Thor could hardly think straight. He hastily gulped more ale; his stomach churning with hunger and want.

His mind flashed back to the smell of leather and citrus and sweat, that greasy, delicious pizza – all sauce and soft dough and mozzarella cheese – bite after bite of it as Liam stroked Thor to completion all the while and then filled Thor’s hungry mouth with his own prick.

Liam’s voice was a distant drone in his ear. “You have to eat an entire 72-ounce steak, plus a shrimp cocktail, backed potato, salad _and_ a roll with butter, all within an hour.” His smile against Thor’s skin felt shark-like. “ _Then_ they’ll give you a free meal,” he said, like laying out a trump card.

And it was. At the mention of all that food, so much of it that it sounded like a dream, Thor’s stomach growled, and his cock gave another twitch, hardening further.

“Sounds good,” he said thickly, trying to think straight as Liam reached across him again, their sides brushing, retrieved a piece of cornbread and brought it up to Thor’s lips.

“Just a little something to wet your appetite,” the young man whispered, green eyes dark with promise, as Thor swallowed the sweet, spicy bread around his fingers. Liam brushed the pads of his fingertips across Thor’s lips before pulling back.

He grabbed Thor’s arm and pulled it up above their heads, waving it so that it jiggled.

“This man accepts your 72-ounce steak challenge,” he announced grandly and, in Thor’s opinion, rather pompously; like a Shakespearean actor in a play. Or an Asgardian.

Liam was half-standing now, waving Thor’s arm about vigorously so the fat and loose skin wiggled like crazy. “And I bet every single one of you wankers a hundred-dollars that he’ll finish the free meal on top of it!”

He sat down again with a flourish, amid a brief lull in the conversation and one or two claps. One of the waitresses step back into the kitchen to tell the chef.

“Please with yourself?” Thor asked his partner, red with embarrassment. Dozens of eyes had turned in their direction and many were openly appraising his huge form, especially his extremely generous stomach. He self-consciously tugged his t-shirt down a bit under Liam’s knowing eye.

“Capitalism is a wonderful thing,” the young man declared, beginning to take bets from most of the truckers at their table, several of the local Texans and even some of the tourists who wandered over to stare at Thor.

Thor was easily the largest man, the fattest man, in the place, and no one doubted he had a huge appetite, but a 72-ounce steak was considered almost impossible to eat in an hour. Plus all the sides and another meal on top of it?...

Most were sure Thor would give up somewhere along the way. Most were betting on it.

“They don’t know you like I do,” Liam said, far too low and intimate for Thor’s hungry and aroused body, and when the steak was placed before him, red and juicy, heaped with sautéed onions, and so tender it fell apart under his knife like butter, he didn’t even hesitate.

It hit his tongue in a burst of flavor, perfectly seasoned and cooked. Eyes resolutely held shut to block out the avid watchers, Thor savored every piece of his large, perfectly tenderized, succulent piece of beef, washing it down with another ale and feeling the intense flavors rushing across his tongue and down his throat as his belly began to fill with food.

He didn’t even pause after he finished his slow, tasty progress through the steak, but immediately pulled the shrimp platter towards him, dipping each small crustacean into the spicy, tomato-based sauce and sucking them into his mouth with enjoyment.

The baked potato – huge and piping hot, liberally covered in sour cream, chives and a sprinkling of salt – was next. It washed over Thor’s tongue in a wave of heat and starch and salty cream and his stomach finally began to stop its incessant gurgling.

The salad was next, a giant bowl of green mixed with teasing bites of chicken and salmon, crunchy, baked croutons, shredded carrots, cucumbers, tomatoes, Caesar dressing and – best of all – heaps upon heaps of shredded cheese and bacon.

“Good God,” someone whispered, “it’s only been a half-hour.”

At that Thor opened his eyes and lifted his head to see a ring of fascinated onlookers surrounding their table, as well as Liam, eyes intent and challenging as he waved the largest buttered roll Thor had ever seen before his face.

The roll looked incredibly enticing, warm and soft and definitely moist, and it smelled heavenly, as Thor’s still-hungry stomach was quick to remind him. But it was Liam’s face that held Thor’s attention for a brief, undivided moment.

Their eyes locked and Thor could see the raging conflict within Liam’s dark, leaf-green gaze; lust and awe battling with hesitance and surprise – and anger. And shame.

Thor never looked away from the boy as he plucked the roll from his fingers, brought it up to his own lips and ate it piece by warm, soft, delicious piece.

There was a muted cheer then from some of the onlookers, heads shaken in wonderment and several people taking pictures on their iphones – Thor easily weighed half a ton – before a grumbling exchange of money commenced. Most of it was thrust at Liam as the losers paid their debts. These people were different. There were some unkind looks thrown at Thor and a few unpleasant names muttered as well, but the God of Thunder didn’t notice either because he was discussing his options for the free meal with the waitress, and he ordered it to be eaten immediately, of course.

He’d taken to eating extremely generous portions while on his travels – it had mostly been junk food and alcohol before that, before Thanos’ defeat – and as he’d grown bigger, so had his appetite.

So they brought him his own, small roast chicken with gravy, a huge bowl of deep fried mac and cheese, steamed broccoli and an entire plate of cornbread.

Thor, bite by bite, unable to help himself, feeling flavor and goodness caressing his tongue and warming his stomach, ate all of it. And all the while Liam sat pressed to his side, talking with his friends around him but really touching Thor, egging him on with those teasing fingers, rubbing the inside of Thor’s leg with a bare foot, stroking Thor’s huge, full, aching belly with his free hand.

And if, on occasion, his hand darted lower then the lowest roll of fat on Thor’s stomach, reaching down to palm the sizable bulge in Thor’s pants, well, that was alright. More than alright. So achingly, arousingly good that it was all he could do not to grind wantonly against those nimble fingers right there and come in his pants like a randy teenager –

Well, made he could anyway. No one was really watching them.

“Hey, you! Faggot!”

Thor and Liam both jumped, before turning around in their seat. The man apparently addressing them had small, unfriendly eyes and an ugly sneer. He reached out from where he stood behind Liam’s chair and pulled it out from under him. The boy tumbled ungracefully to the floor, to a few guffaws of unkind laughter from a nearby table filled with the man’s friends.

“What the hell!” yelled Rodney, as those closest to their table began to take note of what was happening.

Liam was up on his feet the next instant, green eyes blazing and body tensed for a fight, but he was easily half the size of the guy confronting him and he didn’t look like much of a fighter.

“Do you have a problem?” he hissed, low and dangerous as a snake, and coiled to strike. His hands slowly curled into fists.

Someone a table away, a girl, yelled, “You have a problem with fat people? Leave them alone!”

Others were just waiting and watching, for everyone loves a show.

The big man, his black beard a tatty mess, looked over Liam’s slender form with disdain.

“Yeah, I got a problem with fags,” the man said, obviously sensing the audience was not on his side, and lowering his voice so only Liam and Thor could hear him. “I’ve been watching you, you little queer,” he snarled, beady eyes fixed on Liam’s flushed face. “For _weeks_ now. Watchin’ how you touch other men.”

Liam’s sneer sent a faint flutter of familiarity and loss through Thor’s gut; a reminder of the brother he’d lost. He was so full now, his belly filled to bursting, and quite aroused. And now anger and protective fury, that old familiar battle lust, joined the mix.

Liam’s eyes narrowed in mock contemplation and Thor knew that whatever came out of his mouth next would be designed to hurt. Loki was the same. He was feeling very heavy and a bit sleepy, but he readied himself all the same.

Liam drew himself up to his full height. He wasn’t a small man, standing even to Thor himself, but his skinny, wiry frame and constant slouching made him look delicate. His pretty features, almost too pretty for a man, didn’t help either.He leaned closer to his prey.

“And all those weeks you were _watching_ me,” he purred, loud enough that those around them could hear. “…were you waiting for me to _touch_ you too.” He smiled like a shark as the man’s face grew red and furious.

“Because I’m only interested in guys who are,” his eyes darted over to Thor for a brief moment, seeming to take in all of him in a single glance, “…magnificent.”

Thor’s heart pounded hard and he could tell the exact moment the man saw red. “Why you little -,” he choked out, taking one menacing step towards Liam, huge fist raised.

Liam smiled in satisfied pleasure, hands rising in turn, but Thor got there first. The whole table shook, and his chair went flying as he surged to his feet, his enormous body with its massive stomach and swells of fat rolling.

At the last second, he checked himself, remembering the man was only human, but his punch still sent him flying across the room to crash into the base of another table, where he lay stunned.

Liam’s and Thor’s table sheered and there was applause from several of the others. But on the whole, Texans were a rowdy, noisy bunch and most of the establishment quickly went back to their business or didn’t notice the brief altercation at all.

Thor turned back around to check on Liam and almost took a step back again. The young man stood far too close again, a cat’s green eyes staring daggers into his own. He looked furious still, but he also looked like he wanted to rip Thor’s clothes off.

No one had looked at him that way in a while.

Thor felt a strange, not unpleasant feeling mix in with the delicious feeling of fullness and the headiness of arousal settled in his groin. He swallowed and felt another swell of arousal wash through him as Liam’s eyes followed the movement of his throat.

His huge belly was heaving from his brief exertion and with every breath it swelled and the hint of bare skin peeking out from under his shirt brushed Liam’s warm, firm body.

The young man’s eyes narrowed, and he reached out to grab Thor’s beard – which was neatly braided today – tugging until their faces were only a hairsbreadth apart.

“I can take care of myself,” the boy warned in a dangerous voice, and gods there was something so incredibly sexy about his threat, about him, that Thor swallowed again, throat gone completely dry, and his cock gave a needy, insistent pulse of want.

“Yeah,” he said, voice more breathless than he wished.

He cleared his throat, hoping the waver in his voice wasn’t noticeable over the noise of the steakhouse. “Yeah, I know,” he said when his voice was somewhat under control again.

Liam’s hand, the one not entangled in Thor’s beard, was rubbing the underside of Thor’s huge belly, skating under the love handles and stroking back around to circle his belly button. “Good,” Liam whispered against Thor’s lips. Then, “I love how big you are.” And he continued to stroke Thor’s swollen stomach where no one else could see.

If Thor hadn’t been hard before, he most certainly would be now. His head was swimming from Liam’s nearness, from his touch, from the taste of all that food still on his tongue and settling in his stomach and swelling his gut so that he felt so good.

“Yeah?” he mumbled stupidly, and Liam laughed softly, mostly amused and with even the hint of malice fading into a darkening look of his own as he once more brushed over the bulge on Thor’s too-tight pants.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he announced loudly, for the benefit of their table, pointing to Thor’s brushed and slightly bloody fist (not his own blood).

The next thing Thor knew, he was squeezed into the small men’s room on the second floor – empty and apparently rarely used – pressed flush against Liam as the young man examined his fist.

Liam’s back was digging into one of the white, porcelain sinks, mirrors reflecting his narrow back and Thor’s hugely fat form, as Thor leaned most of his weight against him. Their foreheads were bent close together as Liam placed Thor’s hand on top of his massively protruding stomach and bent to get a closer look.

The only sound was the distant hum of hundreds of voices down in the main part of the steakhouse, the steady drip of water from a leaking tap, and their own breathing. Thor was still winded from the climb up the stairs and he tried to steady his breath even over the pounding of his heart at Liam's nearness. Summer evening sunlight filtered in from a frosted pane of glass set high in one wall. It reflected off dancing dust motes, a vase of brightly colored fake flowers on the windowsill and Liam’s long, silky hair as it curtained his sharp features

One of Liam’s thighs was pressed between Thor’s legs, rubbing slowly and deliberately against Thor’s by-now impressive erection.

Perhaps it was a combination of the immense amount of food - delicious, mouthwatering, rich food - he’d consumed. Perhaps it was the several glasses of ale and pint of beer he’d drunk. Perhaps it was the fact that he’d been semi-hard all day, was desperate for someone to touch him – and gods did Liam seem to know how sensitive he was to touch when he was eating...or had just eaten or was hungry and craving food.

Perhaps it was golden sunshine and strong arms and a clever voice in his ear telling him to do what felt good – a trickster’s voice, if ever he’d heard one.

But Thor rolled his hips and massive body forward just slightly, encourage by Liam's humming noise and the wave of arousal that hit him. So he did it again, breathing going entirely uneven again. Soon he found himself grinding down against that teasing leg between his thighs, found himself rocking slow and heavy and hard against the boy in his arms, groaning in pleasure as his cock was finally given some relief.

Liam, eyes alight with mischief, licked the blood off Thor’s fist, his warm, wet tongue gliding silkily across Thor’s knuckles.

“Ngugh,” the God of Thunder got out, unable to break eye contact even as his prick gave a violent twitch and he fought to keep from coming right then and there.

Liam, smiling wickedly now, dropped Thor’s hand and kneaded the flesh of Thor’s plump, sagging buttocks, before hauling the other man higher up on his leg and hard against him.

Thor gasped, arms going up around Liam’s neck as his stomach was squeezed between them, bulging out on either side like putty.

Liam was massaging his ass and grinding his thigh under Thor’s huge belly to rub against his groin. His head thrown back against the mirror, body arched seductively like a model, he glanced at Thor from under heavy-lidded eyes.

“Ride me, Thor,” he commanded in a sultry voice far too practiced for his age.

Thor rode that hard leg between his thighs, huge body undulating and rocking, breathing as heavily as a bull, as the pleasure built and built, and he thought he would burst from it –

– and then the door jiggled.

Thor’s heart jumped and his prick gave a traitorous, exited jerk, a small spurt of cum leaking from the tip to soak into his pants. “They’ll see us,” he gasped, and he wasn’t entirely sure whether he was terrified or aroused by the idea.

His body seemed to know what it wanted though, for he continued grinding against Liam’s leg, even as the handle jiggled again.

Liam, sniggering, pushed him back into the handicapped stall, locking them in just as two loud blokes, arguing over a girl they both knew, entered to take a piss. There was not much room in there for the both of them due to Thor's weight, and they were pressed together, Thor's huge belly brushing up Liam's entire front. For a stunned moment they stared at each other, lust-blown green eyes meeting blissed-out blue ones even as the two men by the urinals talked too loudly to each other in the over enunciated speech of the very drunk.

Liam paid them no mind. His hands reached out for Thor's waist and he pulled Thor’s pants down with a quick tug before he sank to his knees before the big man. He disappeared behind the swell of Thor’s belly but Thor, his shirt riding up high as Liam pushed at it and began to stroke maddeningly over the heavy rolls of fat again, skating across the hugely bloated flesh of Thor’s stomach, wound one meaty hand into his silky hair and tried to hold on.

Liam’s lips brushed over the tip of Thor’s steadily leaking prick right through the cloth of his pants. He mouth at it, hot, moist heat hitting his erection through the thin barrier of his pants. There was a roaring in Thor’s ears even as Liam pulled back a bit and pushed Thor’s underpants down. His cock sprang free, flushed and dribbling, as Liam grasped the base of it with one hand before he slowly wrapped his lips around the tip again – as he sucked it into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking and licking and sucking –

He was definitely making noises, unable to prevent himself from thrusting deeper into the wet, sinful heat of the boys mouth even as Liam deep-throated him, Thor's cock entirely encased to the hilt, and pressed his tongue to the throbbing vein that ran up the side of his prick. He sucked, hard.

Thor saw stars and came explosively down Liam’s throat, groaning loudly in pleasure and bone-deep relief and utterly uncaring of the two men outside the stall, who went very quiet and left in a hurry.

Liam sucked him throughout what was the most incredible – and shortest – blowjob of his life, and when it was over, he had to lock his knees together to stay on his feet, and his head was spinning while he tried to find words.

He tugged on Liam’s hair and the boy jumped to his feet, looking very pleased with himself. “You needed that, didn’t you?” he said slyly, and it wasn’t a question. Thor had a completely blissed out look of pleasure on his face.

Thor, body and mind awash with post-orgasmic bliss, tried to tug him forward into a kiss, and Liam stopped smiling even as he pulled away as much as the confined space would let him. Thor frowned at him in confusion. No longer laughing and with eyes so dark they looked black, pupils blown wide with lust, Liam pushed at Thor’s huge sagging chest and belly. Turning him around, he bent Thor over the toilet and had him brace his hands against the wall.

“I know what else you need,” he whispered in Thor’s ear, the hard evidence of his own arousal pressed against Thor’s bare, plump arse. Thor shivered, and Liam took it as permission.

“You need to be entirely full,” he continued, one hand working his own cock free as the other stroked Thor’s sides and his prominent love handles, and his thick thighs, wet with pre-cum and sweat.

“And I can fill you up,” he promised avidly. “Fill you up entirely with my cock. _Stuff_ you with it.” He was breathing heavily against the back of Thor’s neck. “Fill you up so good that you’ll need me to do it over and over and over again. You’ll be -- ugh - - you'll be so full, Thor,” he said again.

He was stroking himself, Thor realized, turned on beyond belief by the thought of fucking the huge man in his arms. Thor’s head dropped down to his chest, his chins dangling, and he moaned needily, spent cock slowly but surely rising once more at the thought of Liam's cock - the one he'd had in his mouth the other night - slowly pressing inside him.

He’d never done this before, never allowed anyone to do this before, but gods did he want Liam inside him, filling him up. He was so full already, body and stomach replete with the most delectable food he’d ever eaten, head swimming with arousal and Liam and sunshine, nose filled with the clean sent of man and sweat and sex, as well as the tantalizing smell of grilled steaks and sautéed onions that permeated the steakhouse, and underneath it all was the citrusy scent of Liam himself.

He nodded. “Please,” he begged, in a voice that didn’t sound anything like his own. _Fuck, I need this_ , he thought, half wondering if this was all a dream. If it was, he never wanted it to end.

And so Liam worked him slowly open with spit and fingers and tongue and lips, slowly, so slowly, that Thor’s cock was leaking and he was pushing back needily into Liam’s face, moaning loudly before anything else happened.

But the next moment – the next moment –

Liam nudged his cock inside, sliding in inch by glorious inch, and Thor had never felt anything like it.

And they were rocking together, Thor babbling nonsense and Liam’s breath entirely uneven as he drove into Thor from behind, entire body molding over Thor’s huge back and almost being enveloped in the rolls and mounds of fat, while his one hand wrapped around the entire shaft of Thor’s prick and began to sporadically stroke him from root to tip, and his other arm wrapped around Thor’s massive stomach, the rolls of fat there definitely enveloping him this time. He thrust slowly at first, pausing after ever rock of his hips further into Thor's tight, wet heat to let him grow accustomed to the sensation. But Thor was impatient and needy and soon Liam was thrusting into him harder and faster, rocking into Thor with the steady slap of skin on skin as the fat man in his arms moaned in complete abandonment. 

They moved so perfectly together, and Thor’s shirt had been entirely pushed up by this point, exposing all of his stomach and his sagging pects because Liam obviously loved the feel of his bare flesh. And his arse was bare as well, trust out wantonly into the air, huge and sagging but so wet and needy for Liam that he rocked back to meet each of his thrusts.

And he felt so full, so unbelievably full.

And then Liam was reaching up and pressing an entire slice of moist chocolate cake between Thor’s lips. He opened his mouth at once. “Eat,” Liam encouraged. Chocolate exploded over his tongue.

And as he swallowed that slice – warm, rich chocolate and soft cake batter and the sweetness of the sugary frosting, licking every last drop from Liam’s fingers – he felt it settle in his stomach and his orgasm – as blindingly good and sweet as chocolate cake itself – rippled through him in one, perfect never-ending moment, wave after wave after wave of pleasure rolling through him and streams of cum painting Liam's hand and the toilet white until he was utterly spent.

Liam’s hips had faltered as soon as he felt Thor clench around him, and it was with a little whimper of surprise Thor heard even over the rush of his own release, that Liam came as well; fingers clenched in Thor’s fat as though to hold on.

Their breathing was loud in the sudden stillness.

Everything was hot and sweaty and slightly awkward for a moment.

Thor felt warm, wet cum dribbling out of his ass, felt Liam drape himself over his back when he was done, felt his own legs buckle as his body gave into that inexorable pull, and he drifted down to land heavily on the floor.

His last thought as he passed into a blissed-out, exhausted daze was a single name. _Loki_.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Loki up to?


	3. Los Lunas (and Goodfellas Pizzeria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truck breaks down somewhere between Santa Fe and Albuquerque. After walking for several hours to the nearest repair station, calling for a tow, waiting for the truck to be fixed and limping on to Los Lunas and a better repair shop, Thor is beyond tired and his stomach is ravenous for food. Liam is also pulling away, trying to put distance between him and Thor, and deny his own desires. Thor wonders why, but he’s not going to let it bother him, especially with the way Liam looks at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and kudos. I’m so glad other people enjoy my kinky fat thor/in-denial loki stories as much as I enjoy writing them, lol. 
> 
> It's been a fun challenge to have Thor associate food with sexual arousal. Let me know if it's working!

***

Thor blinked open his eyes to discover it was probably already midday. He had somehow been lifted up into the backseat of a huge tractor trailer’s cab and laid out across the entire seat. His huge body just barely fit, with one side of his plump arse and part of his stomach hanging off the edge of the seat.

Sunlight was pouring in through the windows and bathing him in warmth and light and he really felt too good and relaxed to move, but he raised his head a bit to look down over himself. He had been re-dressed in the clothes he’d been wearing yesterday, his pants uncomfortably tight now and his shirt still slightly too small. It had rolled up over most of his stomach as he’d slept, exposing acres of pale, rolling swells of fat, his numerous plump love handles, his bellybutton and even the sparse hair beneath it that disappeared over the crest of his lower gut.

Glorious sunlight illuminated every freckle and every roll of fat.

The windows in the front of the cab – a different truck’s cab than yesterdays – Liam’s truck if Thor wasn’t mistaken – were wide open. They let in the fresh air, a constant rush of wind and the combined smell of the desert and the diesel of the engine.

The noise of cars accelerating past them mixed with the roar of the wind, the rumble of the truck itself, and the quiet rock’ n’ roll music coming from the radio. Liam’s pale, slender hand, the fingers long and delicate looking, reached over into Thor’s field of vision to flip the radio onto another station; Oldies this time.

Thor felt them come to the top of a hill and start to hurtle down along a stretch of road. Liam smoothly shifted into a lower gear and applied the brake.

He twisted his head back briefly, silky curtain of black hair swinging around, and saw that Thor was awake. Sunglasses covered his eyes so Thor couldn’t read his expression, but he could feel those green eyes of his taking in Thor sprawled out, partly exposed, in the back seat of his truck. He could feel him looking him over from head to toe.

Thor wondered if Liam found him as attractive in the bright light of day as he seemed to after a few beers, in a restaurant’s lavatory at night.

Norns, he hoped so, and tried to will his morning erection away. He shifted a bit, sitting upright, and smiled at the young man. “Morning,” he said, voice slightly husky from sleep.

Liam’s thin lips were unsmiling, but Thor didn’t think he was displeased. “So you’re awake at last, I see,” he yelled, over the roar of the wind. He turned his eyes back to the road again but tilted his head a bit to keep speaking with Thor. “I’ve saved you some breakfast. In the cooler. On the floor.”

Thor looked down to his right. On the cab's cluttered floor, right by his elbow, was his own duffel bag which he’d carted across half of America already, and a giant blue and white cooler.

He popped the lid. Half a dozen egg-and-ham McMuffins, an oatmeal, two yogurt parfaits and a still-steaming cup of coffee met his eyes, the mouthwatering scents of fried egg, melted cheddar and American cheese and grilled ham, as well as the roasted, pungent scent of the coffee beans, made his mouth instantly go dry.

He realized his stomach was demanding food after his long sleep and the exertions of the night before. “Thank you,” he called to the boy. They’d reached the bottom of the mountainside now and both the road and truck were starting to level off. “I’ll pay you!” He added.

Stark, knowing Thor very well indeed, had left him substantial wealth and a number of well-chosen investments upon his death. Thor had enough money for centuries, if he was careful.

Liam tilted his head back in Thor’s direction again, his shoulder-length hair blowing a bit in the breeze, and the God of Thunder was briefly distracted unwrapping his first McMuffin by the fall of his hair, the elegant line of his pale neck, the curve of his ear.

“No need,” the boy yelled back, over the radio and the road and his shifting into a higher gear now that the way was clear again. He sounded world-weary and far older than his apparent years. “Consider it – consider it payment for last night.”

Which was an odd way of putting it for Thor had mightily enjoyed himself last night and thought the younger man had too…but perhaps he felt ashamed in the light of day?

Thor remembered the unkind remarks from the burly human in the steakhouse and wondered how many other times Liam’s slender frame and delicate good looks had caused problems with men insecure in their own self-identity.

“Thank you,” he said after a long moment where he debated half a dozen other responses. He didn’t even bother sitting up all the way before taking his first big bite of his breakfast, mouth awash with the mingling tastes of melted cheese and egg and the succulent undertone of the ham. So good. The only thing that would make it even better was a slice of bacon on top.

He ate another McMuffin, washing it down with the sharp, pungent taste of freshly brewed coffee. His belly was warm, and the gurgling was subsiding. He rested the coffee cup he was holding onto the enormous swell of his bloated belly and ate another sandwich, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine on his feet and toes and bare skin. Next he ate one of the parfaits, smooth, creamy yogurt mixing with the sweetness of mixed berries. The oatmeal was thick and rich with honey, offset by crisp, deliciously-sour green apples and the sweetness of golden raisins and dried cranberries. 

He wanted the second parfait next, of course. More cream, which rolled down his throat to settled softly in his pleased belly. He licked the spoon entirely clean. Delicious.

He could feel Liam watching him in the rearview mirror, could feel the hunger in his gaze, filling the cab with a tension it hadn’t had before this. He finished the coffee, ate another McMuffin and his mind darted back to several nights ago – to pizza and hand jobs and Liam’s cock filling Thor’s hungry mouth.

His body was far too excited. Once finished with his breakfast, Thor squirmed around until his back was to the front of the cab. He was so large he had to be careful he didn’t just roll right off again, but this way at least, Liam couldn’t see when he wiggled his arm up under the swell of his full belly and reached into his own pants.

He was able to just about grasp the head of his swollen prick, clenching his huge buttocks as he tried to thrust his hips as far forward as his massive stomach would allow.

This was the only downside to Thor’s weight, the reason he was so sexually frustrated lately. Food was his aphrodisiac, yet he was now so fat that he had trouble wanking himself. He was an Asgardian in the prime of his life – a nice, long daily wank was a necessity.

But he made do, rubbing himself and circling the head and thumbing the slit until he was wet and slippery, his pulse throbbing in his veins as he could feel arousal and the fullness of his satiated belly pooling low in his gut. Nothing felt as good as a full belly and a slow wank in the sunshine.

Liam didn’t speak to him; there was only the sound of the radio and the wind and the engine and the road – only the feel of Thor’s own blood and desire and life pounding in his ears as he touched himself. But he knew that Liam knew what he was doing.

That the boy might be turned on by it as well.

Somewhere near the border of New Mexico, Thor drifted off back to sleep, one hand still touching himself as a hunger that was harder to sate than food thrummed in his veins.

***

The truck broke down just outside of Albuquerque.

They hadn’t stopped for lunch – Liam said they’d get an early dinner – but as Thor watched the smoke curl up from the engine and thought about the long road ahead of them, he wished they had.

Just audible over the hiss of the engine, Liam cursed a BlueStreak; foul words in English and German and Russian and Yiddish and something that didn’t even sound like human escaping him before he slammed the hood back down with a resounding ‘clang.’

Liam climbed back into the truck and radioed it in, but there wasn’t anyone to give them a ride for the next day or so, and the voicemail box of the repair shop in Albuquerque was, of course, full.

He swung down from the cab, long legs encased in jeans with a pair of cowboy boots on. Thor watched from the backseat as his glorious hair blew in the dry, dusty wind of New Mexico. He shaded his face with a hand and squinted west down Route 66.

Cars drove past every once in a while, but no one stopped.

Liam was wearing a green and black plaid shirt today, and his pale skin glowed in the golden afternoon sunshine. The boy swung back up into the truck to address Thor. “We’ll walk,” he said, sounding resigned. “Eventually someone will give us a lift, the phones will work at the repair shop or…...we’ll get to Albuquerque.”

Thor lumbered down from the truck, not bothering with a hat like his companion was, and the two brought along several water bottles and a bag of peanuts which Liam shoved in his back pocket, before they locked the truck and started off.

The engine was still smoking, but it would cool on its own – something wrong with the coolant system, Liam thought – and it was safer to leave the hood closed than to let it air out and risk someone stealing something or trying to jump start the truck.

The road before them was well-paved but covered in swirling dust and dirt. Coarse, low-growing brush and grass grew up along the edge of the road and covered the flat desert surrounding them for miles in all directions. The road wound through an area that was hilly and mountainous, with hardy, windblown evergreen trees growing from cracks in the rock and up the sides of the mountains.

Liam set a brisk pace, but Thor ambled slowly along behind him, panting with the exertion of moving a very large, and quite fat, frame up hills in the summer heat. Liam turned back under the nominal shelter of a scraggly pine to wait for him. Thor could feel the young man’s eyes studying him critically.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Liam asked him. Thor was already winded and sweating.

“I’ll be fine,” Thor assured him, ignoring the fact that he was tired already. He really needed to get more exercise. Especially if he wanted to continue eating the way he was eating. Which he really did.

Liam’s hand reached up towards Thor’s face, probably to brush away some unruly, sweaty strands of hair that lay on his forehead. But then he froze, fingers curling up together before he slowly withdrew that hand again.

There was a dull flush to his cheeks, and he turned away from Thor, looking confused and angry at the same time.

“You can touch me. If you like,” Thor told him slowly. “We’re - - friends.”

But that wasn’t the right word for what they were; not when Thor fantasized about Liam’s naked body against his and dreamed of eating his way through a feast with Liam filling him up with his fingers or his tongue or his prick from behind and feeding him chocolate-covered strawberries while they fucked.

Liam frowned. “I’m sorry,” he said stiffly, and more formally than Thor had heard him sound before. “I think it would be for the best - - ” and here his eyes darted briefly back towards Thor, moved down to take in his huge form, the glint of bare skin as his extremely distended stomach pushed passed his t-shirt, “if we - - we just - - didn’t,” he ended lamely.

He looked frustrated and angry with himself now. “It’s not - - right,” he bit out, and Thor wondered if he was talking about his own lust for Thor’s body because he was vastly overweight or his desire for Thor because he was a man. Or the fact that they hardly knew one another. Or the fact that there was so much tension between them that it felt inevitable they would come together again as long as they remained in one another's company.

Or something else entirely.

He shrugged easily, stifling the quick pang of regret. He was the former king of Asgard, the God of Thunder. He’d survived tougher blows than this. “As you wish,” he said, and walked on.

Liam trailed behind him, the only sound between them the dry skittering of the desert wind and the occasional cricket and automobile.

They ended up walking to Albuquerque and then had to wait until dusk for the truck to be towed back. Evening was gone and night upon them when they finally got on the road again.

Los Lunas, which had a better repair shop for the truck, was only two hours away from Albuquerque, but it was close to midnight when they reached it. Thor didn’t see any more of the city than dark buildings, some light from within, and wide-spaced roads. He was dusty, exhausted, covered in dried sweat and his stomach rumbled ominously. He also had a hole in one of his sneakers.

Liam eventually pulled into a small, rundown motel just off the highway, cut the engine and turned to look over at Thor.

“You’re sunburned and I swear your hair turned back to bright golden just from one afternoon outside,” he said, sounding bemused. And a bit disgruntled.

Thor was rubbing his belly and he watched with interest as Liam’s eyes dropped down towards it – bare skin peeking out from his too small shirt – and he flushed red before wrenching his eyes away.

“I’m just hungry,” he informed the other man, and their eyes met for a long moment, Thor’s tone implying that he was hungry for more than just food.

Liam swallowed and licked his lips; which Thor was helpless to prevent himself from following with his eyes.

A day traveling with the young man and he was intoxicated with the sight of him, the sound of his light, tripping voice and sarcastic, slightly bitter commentary on life. He wanted the young man’s hands on him again. He wanted his voice in his ear and Liam’s eyes and attention fixed solely on him. He wanted to run his hands through the boy’s lush hair, he wanted to smell and touch and taste his skin –

Thor’s eyes flickered to those now-parted lips as they continued to stare at one another. He wanted so much more –

“Pizza, I think!” Liam almost shouted, and he was out of the truck so fast Thor didn’t get a chance for a word in edgewise; aroused and frustrated and hungrier than he’d ever been in his life.

***

The pizza came just before midnight; five 10” pizzas for Thor and a medium salad for Liam. Thor was dozing on the bed, one hand slipped into his pants and holding his ravenous stomach, when he half heard Liam get up to answer the knock.

A brief exchange of words and money later, and the young man was kicking the door closed as the mouthwatering smell of freshly made pizza filled the musty room. Liam, a Cheshire cat’s grin on his face, leaned over his traveling companion and plucked the empty beer from Thor’s hand, dropping the boxes of pizza before him on the bedspread with a dull “whump.”

Thor’s head had dropped forward as he dozed, chins and wild beard resting on his ample chest. He’d started the night sitting up on the bed against the headboard, but as he’d dozed, he slumped down, big belly protruding upwards and therefore out even further. It caused his too-tight shirt to ride up until it slipped up over the humungous bulge of his belly and crumpled up beneath his pects. His love handles drooped down on either side of him, rolls of fat on display and even hanging to rest on the bed as he snored lightly (although he would deny it).

Liam dropping the pizza in front of him caused him to wake instantly, food an aphrodisiac in his famished state.

Thor jerked up with a snort, rich Italian food and perfectly baked bread assailing his nostrils and causing his aching tummy to rumble with want. His prick, of course, took instant notice as well. _Fuck, food was such a turn-out_ , he thought muzzily, a shiver of desire traveling down his spine in anticipation of his first bite of food. He reached for the first box.

He really had to stretch over to get it; he hadn’t realized how big, how hugely fat, he’d gotten until his saw how much his sagging gut protruded out over his lap. He rubbed absentmindedly at it as he flipped open the box and grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a huge bite. _I look good_ , he thought, pleased with the swell of his gut as he tugged his shirt a bit lower one-handed. And he _felt_ good, which was infinitely more important.

It had been many years since he’d felt good. Not since Loki and Mother and Odin….

He failed to realize Liam was still next to the bed, watching him with hooded eyes, until the other men bent down and rubbed a hand back and forth across Thor’s belly; over the blatant swell of his gut that the shirt failed to cover. Thor released a surprised, involuntarily sound of pleasure and looked up at his partner through tired, hungry, definitely-getting-aroused eyes, the piece of pizza dangling from his lips.

Liam’s green eyes were amused, and they darkened with something else as they took in Thor’s apparent state. His lips twitched up in a slight smirk and he scraped blunt fingernails all over Thor’s enormous belly, skating up to rub under the sagging fat of his pects before moving lower again. Rubbing, rubbing, always rubbing; his touch sending little frissons of heat to travel out from where his skin brushed Thor’s own and causing the bottom of Thor’s stomach to abruptly drop out. His slowly hardening prick jerked in unmistakable excitement.

“Eat up, big boy,” Liam murmured, and skated his nimble, shameless fingers so low on Thor’s bare lower gut that it would have been embarrassing how fast he got hard if Liam could see his prick beneath the sag of his lower belly.

Liam leaned closer to his ear, warm breath ghosting over Thor’s ear and the big man shivered.

“I bought you a New York-style cheesecake and 4 wings as well,” he whispered, and Thor almost choked on his slice of pizza, another roll of desire churning through his belly. He _loved_ cheesecake. Already he could taste the rich mix of flavors, the tang of the buttered graham-cracker crust, the sweet-sour mix of the cherries. His cock twitched again and swelled larger. Cheesecake. How had Liam known?

Thor shifted on the bed, trying to relieve some of the pressure of his too-tight pants against his swollen prick. He swallowed the next slice of pizza quickly, trying to still enjoy the flavors but also eager for the promised desert.

Desert and – if he was reading the situation correctly – Liam wanting to touch him again.

“Finish all that pizza and I’ll feed it to you.” Liam’s voice was filled with promise. “Piece by piece.” And fuck, Thor wasn’t going to last like this; delicious food sliding into his mouth and filling his enormous stomach, Liam’s honeyed voice in his ear, and those exploring fingers touching and stroking and massaging and fondling …...

He let out an audible groan, not sure what he wanted more – food or sex, to pull away or to push closer and demand more. Fuck, he wanted both.

Liam laughed softly with delight before removing his questing fingers and stepping away from Thor and over onto his own bed. The TV had been on the whole time, droning on in the background. Now he turned it up, some house renovation show, and tucked into his salad without another glance at Thor.

Thor was hungry now in more ways than one. He tried to calm his aching body, damning the way it reacted automatically to food and another’s touch – or maybe just to Liam’s.

The young man had gotten under his skin so quickly, hungry in ways that complemented Thor’s own desires.

“Do you ever calm down?” Thor asked the boy; arousal thick and noticeable in his voice. His cock was rigid in want now, erect and scraping the underside of Thor’s huge stomach. Every time he breathed or swallowed, his big belly brushed against the aching hardness in his groin.

Liam didn’t even look over at him. “Doubtful,” he answered insouciantly, and crunched on a carrot.

 _Rabbit food,_ Thor thought in automatic derision, and then for a moment remembered Rocket and wondered what he’d say if he could see Thor now. He smiled, the rush of arousal subsiding just a bit; Rocket always had something amusing to impart, much like Stark. And his brother, Loki of course.

Just then Liam gave a small groan of his own pleasure as he tucked into his slice of cheesecake – apparently done with the salad – and Thor’s prick twitched against his belly again. _Fuck,_ he thought dizzily, swallowing another bite of pizza, basil and tangy tomato sauce, fresh, sweet mozzarella cheese, sharp sausage and spicy pepperoni all slid down his throat to pool deliciously in his huge stomach.

 _Fuck_ , he thought again, stifling an audible noise of pleasure and eating another slice, bursts of rice tomato sauce – garlic and tomato, basil, hints of dried onion and oregano, olive oil and black pepper – sliding across his tongue. He was growing tired even as his belly started to feel warm and swollen and tight. His cock was throbbing insistently as desire travelled in rolling bursts down his spine with each delicious mouthful of food.

Thor tried in vain to focus on his own food, keeping his eyes on the TV and the two brothers who were re-doing this retired couple’s house. He was so hungry that before he knew it, three of the pies had been utterly demolished and he was well on his way through a fourth, devouring the delicious interplay of flavors. Pizza never grew old and on an empty stomach, it tasted like the nectar of the gods. 

He chewed assiduously, trying to fully enjoy the mix of heavenly flavors, however, halfway through he began to slow, unnoticeable at first and then more and more. His eyes drifted closed and his head and chins nodded forward onto his chest.

He opened his eyes and realized he must have dropped off to sleep again. Pizza was partially chewed in his mouth. He swallowed and finished the slice he’d almost dropped onto his belly.

He reached for another slice. And then slowly for another one.

Opened his eyes again to realize he’d fallen asleep once more. Muzzily, he raised his head and blinked. There was pizza in his beard. His erection had flagged slightly, but he was still heavily aroused. And still hungry. He usually enjoyed a good, long, leisurely wank after he ate, which had gotten harder and harder to do as he’d grown fatter.

Sometimes the food was enough. He looked down onto the bed to see he still had an entire pie left.

His stomach rumbled in unabated hunger, but he was just so tired. 

His eyes began to feel heavy, the time between one blink and the next increasing as his chins dropped down onto his chest once more and he jerked back awake again.

He was exhausted. He’d walked through what felt like half of New Mexico. A few minutes rest couldn’t hurt anything…

There was a presence beside him, the bed dipped and then there was the rich smell of sandalwood and citrus as Liam sat next to him. Thor blinked and tried to focus on the boy’s face, but he was definitely headed inexorably towards sleep; everything was warm and fuzzy and lethargic.

Years of indolence and tons of heavy, rich food taxed even his godly stamina. Liam leaned close to him and Thor closed his eyes, heart rate picking up as body heat and the clean scent of man washed over him.

“Let’s relieve some of that pressure, alright?” Liam murmured, as provocatively as a paid whore, and then he was palming Thor’s cock, massaging him right through his pants in slow, deliberate, teasing strokes.

Thor’s breath hitched and he tried to slouch a bit more, pushing his cock further into Liam’s grasp even as the boy lifted another warm, juicy slice of pizza from the last box and placed it against Thor’s lips. Thor closed his eyes, the twin pleasures of Liam’s hand on his cock and pizza sliding down his throat overwhelmingly good.

Liam fed Thor another slice and then another, all the while pressing his palm firmly against the throbbing hardness of Thor’s erection, massaging him with those clever fingers.

They finished the pizza in a haze of slowly building arousal and then Liam was pressing succulent chicken wings against Thor’s lips, feeding him piece by spicy, juicy piece of the chicken. The orange sauce exploded across his taste buds, the warm meat settled in his already heavy stomach and Thor’s eyes fluttered open and then shut again as he saw Liam’s avid face above him.

Liam’s eyes burned as he stared at Thor and the boy squeezed him through his pants.

He groaned audibly this time. Liam could touch him anyway he wanted if it felt _this_ good.

“That’s it, _good_ boy,” Liam praised, and then his hand was on Thor’s bare cock beneath the pants, dipping under Thor’s huge belly and the rim of his pants to grasp the bare hot silky flesh of Thor’s erection, his hand wet with saliva or oil or something Thor hadn’t seen him do, and pumping it into his fist as he wanked Thor in time with every bite he fed him.

Glorious, heavenly torture. Thor knew that not even Valhalla could feel this good.

Somehow, Thor managed to finish the chicken wings with Liam’s right hand circling the head of his cock, thumbing the slit as he mixed the pre-cum with the wetness on his palm. He stroked Thor from root to tip with every swallow of chicken until Thor was finally finished, belly close to bursting.

Liam pushed his fingers inside Thor’s mouth. “Suck,” he commanded in a shaky voice, and Thor’s eyes tried to open so he could stare into the lust-blown gaze of his companion. He didn’t look away as he slowly sucked the boy’s fingers into his mouth and began to lav them with his tongue.

He sucked them with pleasure, licking every hint of the chicken off as he caressed them with lips and tongue, trying to show the boy how he felt. He watched with pleasure as a shudder ran through Liam's entire body, and the young man’s eyes darkened even further, his lips parting in a silent gasp.

His eyes were fixed on Thor’s mouth and his other hand spasmed around Thor’s heavy prick as he briefly lost his rhythm.

He pulled his hand back from Thor’s mouth, seeming shaken and looked down at Thor’s bared, massively bloated stomach as he renewed his efforts on the slick, rigid cock slapping against his palm.

Thor’s head dropped clumsily onto Liam’s collarbone. He was breathing heavily, and his huge belly was heaving as he felt the indescribable overwhelming pleasure of his orgasm fast overtaking him. He felt so full, his stomach heavy with food, and his balls were curling up, his belly clenching as he tried to thrust into Liam’s tight fist.

The boy was murmuring nonsense Thor couldn’t hear over the pounding of his own pleasure, and then he was pushing Thor back, moving his hand from his prick and massaging Thor’s big belly as he went.

Liam wriggled down Thor’s body like a snake, nuzzling beneath the swell of Thor’s belly as the God of Thunder arched and allowed him all the access he desired.

He pulled Thor’s elastic pants down just enough so that his cock and balls sprang free, full and thick and swollen dark red with arousal. Thor couldn’t see him over the distension of his own stomach. He seemed to be unable to catch his breath and he thought he might pass out entirely when Liam blew hot and wet over the head of his now leaking erection. Thor’s head fell back onto the wood headboard with a thunk, a wave of dizziness and lust hitting him so hard that he closed his eyes and arched his huge body upwards, his aching prick desperate for the feel of Liam’s mouth around it.

“Fuu-uck,” he groaned. _So good_ , he thought, sparks of pleasure bursting behind his eyes as a hot, wet, rough tongue licked up his entire shaft.

“You ready to come for me, big boy?” Liam murmured, lips brushing against Thor’s member.

Thor gave an involuntary broken moan, trying to arch up into Liam’s moth again. The boy laughed delightedly.

“I’ve never seen you like this,” Thor thought he heard him say, softly, wonderingly, but he was so lost to desire he couldn’t be sure.

 _I’ve never felt like this_ , he thought.

Cupping Thor’s balls, Liam nuzzled the hair at the base of his shaft, licking up the hot, pulsing flesh, circling around and around and around the head until Thor thought he’d go mad. Then, at last, at last, he wrapped the tip of his lips around the huge head of Thor’s cock and sucked him into his mouth with an obscene ‘pop’ Thor heard even over the pounding in his ears.

And then he sucked, hard and wet and _perfect_.

Thor gave a low rumble deep in his chest, entire massive body clenching hard as his vision went white…. and then he came explosively and spectacularly all over Liam’s face and down his throat.

He came for what felt like forever.

It was with a superhuman effort of will that he stopped himself from drifting off as soon as he’d come. Blinking up at the white, spotted ceiling, noticing one or two black flies buzzing around the ceiling light, he let Liam suck him dry before tugging on the boy’s hair.

Liam’s face was streaked with cum when he appeared over the bulge of Thor’s belly. He seemed to get distracted there, nuzzling the soft, huge swells of fat on Thor’s stomach, licking and kissing the stretch marks and mounds of fat and love handles, and then sucking into Thor’s belly button. The evidence of his own erection lay hot and hard against Thor’s thigh.

“Liam?” Thor rumbled; his voice still thick with desire.

“Mmm,” the boy murmured, still laving Thor’s enormous belly with his tongue, seeming intent on tasting every inch of his skin.

Thor’s brain was still not quite working, and it took him a minute or so of Liam’s tongue licking all up his belly for him to get out what he wanted to say.

“Chee - - cheeszz – ” He shuddered as that wet, silky tongue licked teasingly over the nub of one pebble-like nipple. It hardened instantly and Thor’s spent cock gave a definite twitch of interest. Liam’s curtain of hair tickled Thor’s bare skin, and the boy pushed up even more of Thor’s shirt in his quest for skin to nuzzle. He seemed to be crazily aroused by the sight of Thor’s body, and by watching his response to food.

Thor shifted his leg so that it pressed between Liam’s thighs and against the boy’s cloth-covered prick which seemed to want attention as well. The boy rocked forward as he licked over Thor’s nipple again, rubbing himself against Thor with a small groan.

Thor attempted to catch his breath and tried again. “Cheesz - - _Cheesecake_ ,” he got out at last, almost shouting to get the word out.

Liam stilled momentarily in surprise, and then he smiled against Thor’s nipple, his chuckle warm and definitely amused even as his body trembled with his own desire.

And somehow Thor ended up with his pants around his ankles, a lapful of an extremely handsome young man pressed against him, feeding him slice after slice of delectable, rich, lush cheesecake as he rocked against him. 

Liam’s pants were pulled down just enough that their cocks – Thor’s messy but definitely hard again – and Liam’s hot and throbbing erection, rubbed together in delicious, uneven friction, even as bite after bite of cool, smooth cheesecake slide past Thor’s waiting lips and down his throat.

Liam’s forehead was pressed against Thor’s cheek and he reached up to feed his companion even as he drove himself and Thor closer to the edge. All there was in the world was the rock of their bodies against one another, the heaviness in Thor’s belly and balls, the slide of their smooth cocks together, the feel of Liam all over his body, and the scent and smell and sound of their pleasure as they moaned and gasped and Thor swallowed the last of the cheesecake.

His hands gripped the boy’s hips then, directing his motions and grinding them together, again and again and again and again…..

The world went white for a second time, Liam’s tiny, shocked moan sounding in his ear, and Thor knew no more.

It was dark when he blinked his eyes open. The room was silent, the lights had all been shut off and the moon shown dimly through the curtains.

Thor had rolled over onto his side, body still sticky with dried cum, his pants down around his ankles and shirt doing little to cover his girth, and his arse bare to the world. He was facing the window, but he knew even before he looked over his shoulder that he was alone.

He was exhausted, his body well sated in every way, but he managed to get himself up, moving, and into the bathroom. After relieving himself and taking a shower where he scrubbed himself all over and even managed to clean out his beard, he stumbled back to bed, vaguely wondering where Liam had gone even as he dropped down between the sheets completely naked and instantly fell asleep.

It felt like a dream when, in the early hours of the morning, the boy finally returned. Liam had obviously been drinking hard because he stumbled about the place, slurring to himself in a low mumble, and smelled overpoweringly of cheap alcohol.

Thor, only half awake, vaguely felt the boy stop and stare at him in the moonlight. He wondered a bit what he looked like, with his huge, fat belly, sagging pects and the sag of fat all over his body which came from good living.

The boy shimmied out of his clothes and the next moment he was sliding under the sheets behind Thor, molding his body all up along his and wrapping his arms as far around Thor’s middle and immense belly as he could reach.

He sighed in contentment, cheap alcohol and even cheaper perfume and cologne assailing Thor’s senses, and as he wiggled his cock slid between the plump cheeks of Thor’s arse, nestling against his entrance.

Liam sighed again, buried his face against the crook of Thor’s neck and in his long, blond hair and promptly fell asleep. Thor, feeling full and protected and content, shifted his hips so that Liam’s definitely hard prick scraped against his entrance a few times, but he was too tired to do much more than that and soon floated back into sleep as well.

…….

The dream later on, as the eastern sky turned rosy with dawn, was even better. They’d rocked together – Liam grinding hard and slow against his ass as Thor rubbed lazily back against him, the pleasure building torturously slowly until they both came on a relieved sigh.

Thor hooked one of Liam’s legs around him, gripped his hand where it was fisted in one of his love handles and never wanted the press and slide of their bodies to end. He rolled over half onto his front, dragging Liam with him so that gravity pushed the boy deeper between the cleft of his fleshy arse cheeks. _Fuck me again. Fill me all the way up and fuck me hard_ , he wanted to beg of his lover, but he fell back into sleep again before he could.

……….

It was definitely a dream though, because when Thor woke up, Liam was already dressed and getting the truck ready. He didn’t meet Thor’s eyes that morning, seeming to prefer driving the rig in silence to any conversation Thor could provide. He was as stiff and prickly as a porcupine and Thor knew to leave him alone.

And as the miles passed, Thor began to wonder if the whole previous night – Liam’s hand on his cock as he wanked Thor and fed him slice after slice of pizza and chicken, the way they’d both come as they rutted furiously together, Liam naked on his lap and Thor fed cheesecake which burst in flavor over his tongue, the long, slow morning where they moved together so perfectly it was like they were meant to be – had all been in his touch-starved, lustful, perverted brain.

It had to be, because the word he’d uttered as he came that morning, his lover’s arms clenched tight in the folds of his belly and one hand fisting his prick as the boy rutted hard and perfect against him, had been a single name.

“ _Loki_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Thor discovers Liam has more than one secret and decides to take matters into his own hands - - with mixed results.


	4. Diners, Bathrooms and Night Clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Thor dance around each other, the sexual tension (and sex) is taken up a notch and Thor comes to a drug-aided realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing the first half of this chapter and a lot of stress getting the second half kind of the way I wanted it. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

*

A summer storm was moving through the area, and the day was grey and dreary. They’d only been on the road for half an hour before the heavens opened up and the rain came down in buckets. Liam turned the windshield wipers on and cranked the heat, which was the only sound between them all the way back north to Albuquerque.

The repair shop in Los Lunas had been unable to fix the problem, so the company was going to switch the cab with an unused one in Albuquerque and tow Liam’s original cab to Pennsylvania for a complete overhaul. The hand-over took all of 15 minutes, in an operation so smooth Thor could only marvel at it as a swarm of men came out o unhitch one cab and smoothly back in and attach another.

Thor, leaning against some heavy machinery in one corner of the giant garage, watched as the men gathered around Liam like moths to a flame; joking, laughing, slapping the young man on the back in camaraderie. The truckers and mechanics were a rowdy, merry bunch despite the rain coming down in sheets of silver just outside the overhanging eaves, and they seemed to accept Liam as one of their own everywhere he went in this country.

As Thor watched the men and women of all shapes and sizes and colors wander about, he could see why. Although the truckers all shared that American drawl and a certain – almost relaxed – acceptance about what life would bring with every mile, they were a pretty eclectic bunch. Liam’s youth and pretty boy good looks, his obvious education and his habitual sarcasm and borderline rude comments were met with some light ribbing and that was it.

Eyes turned towards Thor where he’d moved to lounging heavily against a wall, and then the group turned back to Liam in alarming synchronicity, with sly smiles and comments Thor was too far away to hear. The result was a round of laughter and a faint blush staining Liam’s cheek which Thor could see even from where he stood.

“Here, how much you weigh, big boy?” shouted a dusky-skinned, middle-aged woman with riotous hair.

Thor shifted uncomfortably, aware he was the fattest person in the room by a good two hundred pounds and not sure he liked all the attention. But he told them.

Eyes widened, someone wolf-whistled in amazement, and a crust old guy with a bristled white beard informed them all loudly that Thor should be paying ‘the kid’ extra to haul him across country.

Someone else elbowed him in the side and a red-haired woman reminded the old guy about Rodriguez.

There were some sage nods at this, and Liam snorted loudly in derision, and then the attention moved away from Thor, who was both relieved and then dismayed to note he was sweating slightly from the scrutiny. He tugged futilely at his shirt – a different t-shirt this time but also too small now – aware that it was riding up and exposing the overhang of his huge, sagging belly.

He’d tried fitting into his trusty pair of jeans this morning. They’d been growing tighter and tighter on him for weeks now and this morning he’d realized that he could no longer button them and that the top of his ass no tumbled over and out the back. The windbreaker he had on today hid (mostly hid?) that fact but he had to get some new clothes and fast.

He sidled over to a nearby concrete block and sat down heavily on it, tired from standing. His wide hips and belly spilled out from under his too-tight shirt, the soft curves of his love handles accentuated even further now that he was sitting and more of his ass tumbled out of the top of his pants.

He wiggled a bit, trying to get comfortable in his too-tight pants and his pecs bounced, soft and full under his tight shirt. It was cold enough today that his nipples were puckered visibly.

He felt eyes burning into him and knew before looking up that Liam was watching him. The young man stared intently, gnawing on his bottom lip and completely ignoring the conversation still going on around him. He looked angry, even as his eyes couldn’t seem to look away from Thor’s huge and partly exposed belly.

Thor spread his thighs a bit, trying to relieve the pressure of his cock pressed tightly against the inseam of his jeans.

Liam’s lips pressed tightly together, he turned to say something sharp to his companions and then he was striding over to Thor on long legs, his pale, aristocratic features arranged in a scowl.

He hauled Thor up – an impressive feat given Thor’s girth and Liam’s slender frame – and kept one hand on Thor’s thick arm as he towed him towards the idling truck.

His other hand tugged sharply at the bottom of Thor’s shirt, managing to brush over Thor’s sensitive love handles in the process. Thor’s breath caught and he tried not to make a sound.

But then Liam’s hand was moving again, from Thor’s arm and then up under his jacket to the small of his back as he guided Thor past his friends and around the front of the truck to the passenger side door.

And _oh gods_ , a jolt travels straight through Thor’s entire body to his cock as Liam finds the plump, bare flesh of Thor’s ass as it tumbles over the lip of his jeans. His hips are too wide now, his ass too thick and the jeans far too small. Liam’s fingers brush over the soft, smooth flesh of his ass again, seeming to seek confirmation.

He feels, not hears, the boy’s breath catches, and then Liam’s leaning over to hiss furiously in his ear: “You need to buy clothing that _actually_ fits,” even as those clever fingers knead Thor’s heavy arse underneath his thin jacket. They’ve finally reached the far side of the truck, out of view of anyone else.

Liam reaches to open the door, other hand still squeezing Thor’s arse in shameless appreciation, and Thor has to press his huge thighs tight together against his twitching cock. It was thickening rapidly against the inseam of his jeans and his legs were starting to feel like jelly from Liam’s touch.

His fingers felt like a burning brand to Thor’s overheated skin.

Liam turned to him then with an impish glee, his anger from a second ago completely gone. One hand went to palm Thor’s huge ass and the other squeezed Thor’s massive belly and visible overhand as he prepared to push Thor up into the passenger side.

And Thor’s cock doesn’t care that they’re in a public place or that Liam’s mercurial moods are making his head spin, or even that he’d gotten off with this very same man only a few hours prior.

If the past year of travel and good eating has taught Thor anything at all, it’s that his cock and his belly are inextricably linked together. And now his cock hardens, his knees going weak on top of his jellied legs and Liam had to all but shove him up into the truck. He slumped there, panting and red-faced and uncomfortably aroused as his prick twitched needily again.

Liam was in, buckled and throwing the truck into gear before he looked over at Thor again.

Thor had his eyes closed, willing his heartbeat to slow – _it was just touching, you react that way to everyone who touches your belly_ – but he felt that hooded gaze all the same. He spread his legs a bit, allowing his belly to settle between his thighs. Every time he breathed, his jean-covered prick just brushed against the chub, which didn’t provide any relief but did feel nice.

“Breakfast, I think,” Liam said in the tones of a man who hadn’t just had his hands all over Thor’s ass.

 _You’ll be the death of me_ , Thor thought, but didn’t say. His cock definitely liked the sound of breakfast.

Instead, after a moment, he scratchily asked to be dropped off at the nearest Walmart for a bit. _Clothes_ , he thought a bit wildly. _It was all the fault of the clothes._

“Breakfast first,” Liam stated with finality.

“Who says you get to be the boss of me,” Thor shot back childishly, and Liam was definitely amused now.

“Are you telling me that you don’t want breakfast?” he asked, and Thor knew he had him there. He rubbed his belly and his belly rubbed his twitching cock.

“Fine,” he muttered, but there’s a pleasant twist and flutter of butterflies in his stomach at the thought of what might happen at or even after breakfast. Liam seemed to love watching him eat.

They parked around the corner from a dinky little place in Albuquerque called the Wester View Dine & Steakhouse where, despite appearances, Thor was given a veritable feast.

He started off with their all-day breakfast – blueberry pancakes topped with melted butter and sweet maple syrup, cheese-scrambled eggs with hash browns, grilled sausage, 4 slices of crispy, almost-burnt bacon (the best kind) and toast with fresh jam slathered over it – before moving right on to lunch.

Liam, one eyebrow raised in amusement, contented himself with strong black coffee while Thor, slower now, really enjoying the flavors, had two triple-decker roast beef sandwiches (with lettuce, tomato, mayo, cheese and more bacon), green chili chicken soup, savory beef tips over noodles and – the whip cream on the rice pudding of this morning – finished with a huge slice of Bavarian cream berry pound cake drizzled in chocolate sauce.

He was definitely making noises as he savored every last luxurious bite.

The booth they were in was in a corner near the kitchens and restroom, secluded and quiet but it was so small that the bench had groaned as Thor slid in and he barely fit behind the table, his belly tumbling over the top and bulging out underneath.

As he’d eaten more and more, he’d splayed his legs wide to give his stomach more room to expand and unzipped his constricting jeans, causing his belly to spill out even more.

One of Liam’s thighs and bony knees had been pressed against the inside of Thor’s leg, hard against his swollen groin, throughout the meal.

The pressure was barely there, yet Thor was aware of the overwhelming urge to lean into that touch, to rub himself against the hardness he could feel pressing against him. Once he opened his pants and his belly spilled out over his thighs, Liam’s hand joined his knee under the table, and he began to softly rub his thumb in a circle around the swell of Thor’s belly.

And fuck, if that didn’t cause his cock to harden further and begin to throb again.

Thor licked more of the Bavarian pound cake off his fork and tried not to wiggle. He was hard and full and aching, and Liam touched him like he wanted to feel Thor’s stomach getting fatter with each rich, heavy bite of cake.

Yet though his eyes darkened into twin pools of lust and his fingers trembled against Thor’s skin, his voice was utterly calm as he called for a refill on his coffee and another slice of cake for Thor. With extra chocolate.

“We have a long road ahead,” he said blandly, but Thor, red-faced and definitely sweating a bit now, was hopelessly and irrevocably aroused.

He shifted forward as far as he could, angling his hips down and almost sliding his arse off the bench so that he could press Liam’s knee harder into his groin. His soft, full pecs were pushed up further as he wiggled, and Thor could seem Liam swallow hard as he stared at them. He licked his lips and his hand squeezed Thor’s belly in a brief spasm, while his eyes darkened even further.

But Thor couldn’t hear him over the pounding in his ears and his own loud breath.

He didn’t see the waitress who brought him the cake, although she accidentally brushed his overhanging belly as well, sending another jolt of arousal through him as she places the cake in front of him and pulls back again.

Liam glared at her, malevolence sparking in his green/black eyes and his hand squeezed Thor’s very full belly again, causing him to shiver.

“Here, let me,” Liam said, turning back to Thor with a fierce look. He reached over with his own, unused fork, dipped it into the lush, rich, spongy cake and stared hotly into Thor’s slightly dazed eyes as he brought the fork to his mouth.

“Can you take another bite or are you full yet?” he asked softly.

Thor wrapped his lips around the fork, holding Liam’s gaze. He was so full, his stomach tight and high with food, that he felt like he might burst. But he swallowed the cake.

Liam never looked away as he got another piece, bigger this time, and brought it to Thor’s mouth again.

Thor reached out slowly and wrapped his big hand around Liam’s slender one, almost startling from the first touch of their hands together. Liam’s other hand, under the table, was still stroking maddening patterns on Thor’s close-to-bursting stomach and his knee was pressed hard and delicious against the massive bulge in Thor’s jeans.

The leg was moving slowly, rubbing slow and dirty against Thor’s erection.

Thor would have said Liam was playing with him – mischievous and aloof – if he hadn’t felt the tremble in the boy’s hand under his. He wrapped his lips around the loaded fork a second time, light fluffy sponge cake mixing with heavy, rich cream, mixing with the heat and spice and smooth, slightly sharp taste of the chocolate, and swallowed.

He was unable to prevent a slight groan from rumbling through his belly and escaping past his lips at how good it felt sliding down his throat. His eyes fluttered closed in bliss. His stomach was so tight and high and strained so large with food –

His prick was twitching in his pants and if he wasn’t seated upright and he wasn’t in full view of half a dozen other people and if he wasn’t half-hoping Liam would wrap his clever finger around him again, stroking until he came, Thor would have dug beneath the folds of his belly and touched himself.

He opened his eyes again, knowing he looked utterly debauched and not caring in the slightest. “This is your fault,” he told the young man seated across from him, voice roughed from arousal. “Can you see – can you _feel_ what you’ve done to me, Lo— _Liam_?” He tilted his hips the slightest bit, letting the hard bulge in his jeans scrap against Liam’s thigh.

Liam didn’t notice Thor’s slip. His hand trembled under Thor’s again, and the extremely fat man watched as his lover swallowed thickly and his eyes dropped to Thor’s mouth….

And then he dropped the fork with a clatter, pushed away from Thor almost violently, and stood up. He looked unaccountably flustered.

“Take your time finishing that cake,” he said to Thor, not meeting his eyes and a faint flush crawling up his neck. “I’ll just go…” he waved a weak hand at the door, “…and get you a change of clothing. At the Walmart.”

And then, in a flurry of long legs and silky hair and the scent of his cologne, he was gone.

Thor tried not to feel disappointed: there was still the cake after all.

He finished his dessert in silence, paid and tipped the waitress and then looked out at the steadily falling rain outside the diner, before he wandered back to the bathroom.

He squeezed with effort into one of the two stalls and sat down on the toilet with a groan, but he didn’t have a hope of reaching his cock this way, in this continued space, let along getting himself off. So he went to the bathroom, cleaned himself up and tried to breathe slowly, thinking decidedly unsexy thoughts to will his inconvenience erection away.

But he’d eaten so much food that his belly and his cock where both throbbing, and he felt so full that he thought he might just come at any moment, so after a while he just gave it up as a bad job and was glad his overhanging chub hid all evidence of his groin from sight.

He had no idea how he was going to make it through the rest of the day in Liam’s company in the state he was in.

Perhaps it was time for them to go their separate ways?

He unlocked the stall door and made to exit.

*

Liam walked into the bathroom at exactly the wrong moment.

Thor – the top of his bare ass and most of his big belly on full display at the moment thanks to his too-tight jeans and shirt – was squeezed between both sides of the bathroom stall doorframe as he tried to maneuver himself out of the toilet.

He froze when he saw the other man, watching Liam’s eyebrow climb up to his hairline. His panting was loud in the tiny, suddenly airless place and he had a feeling he looked ridiculous right now. The only sound was the constant traffic from outside the open window and the muted hum from the main room of the diner.

But Liam didn’t do anything except step fully into the bathroom, letting the door swing shut behind him.

After a moment of awkward eye contact, Thor tried squeeze free again. He was facing Liam, with his belly and arse halfway in and halfway out of the stall. Thor took a deep breath, belly jiggling around him before he blew the air back out in a whoosh and squeezed his thighs tighter together in a futile attempt to make his arse and hips narrower.

He wiggled a bit, his jeans slipping further down over his wide hips as they snagged on the doorway, and his belly spilled out fully over the top of his pants, bulging around the stall doorframe.

His shirt managed to get rucked up even further. The abundance of curves from his love handles, the stretchmarks along the sides and bottom of his stomach and the rolls of fat, even the thick one that had recently formed just under his pecs, were exposed for Liam’s perusal.

There was a slight catch of breath from the man who still hadn’t said anything, and Thor felt a thin chill of horror crawl down his spine as he realized what had happened in his latest maneuver.

Thor wasn’t wearing any underwear today – often liked the feel of his cock brushing against the rough fabric of his jeans – and as his pants slipped down and his belly was smushed against and around the solid, thin doorframe of the stall, his prick and messy balls, now jutting proudly from a patch of wiry dark hair, become visible. He was still fully erect.

As the cooler air of the room hit his prick, Thor froze again, face flushing bright red. He watched Liam’s eyes drop down to take him in – all of him.

Thor watched him lick his lips, and felt his heart pounding madly in his chest. Fuck this was embarrassing. Liam had never said anything derogatory about Thor’s weight, had always seemed to be greatly attracted to Thor’s body, but he knew what most people thought of him. Would this be the moment Liam looked at him with mockery in his eyes?

After a breathless, uncomfortable moment, deciding to try and loosen himself once more, Thor wiggled his hips vigorously…... and everything bounced; his heavy prick, his huge belly and love handles, his arms, his chins, and his pecs, soft and full under his tight shirt.

He can’t fit in a normal bathroom stall anymore, that much was blatantly obvious, and as he wiggled his hips yet again, panting and grunting with effort, Liam made a low, frustrated sound and stepped forward to help him.

He grabbed Thor’s arm impatiently and pulled, then braced himself against the stall door with a frown and pulled harder – one sharp, tug.

Thor came free with a long scraping sound and the sound of whining metal from the abused doorframe. He staggered and Liam kept hold of his elbow as was forced to brace himself against the nearby sink, panting from the exertion.

He planted his hands on either side of the small, porcelain basin, leaning over heavily. “Thanks,” he managed between breaths, but Liam didn’t respond. He stood tense as a bow string at Thor’s side. Almost hovering.

Thor kept his eyes down and wheezed a bit as he washed his hands and flushed face with cold water. Anything physical was much harder to do on a full stomach, and Thor was deliciously full at the moment. Only in Texas had he eaten this much. He felt great – warm and stuffed full and prickling with arousal, his cock as hard and aching and swollen as his big belly.

Fuck he felt good. And now Liam was here as well. Watching how fat he’d grown with hungry eyes.

Even as the sink groaned under his weight and his belly dangled down to rest on his thighs – and he flushed at the utter absurdity of what just happened – he couldn’t help but look up into the mirror, admiring himself.

Liam met Thor’s eyes in the mirrored glass and Thor felt the exact moment his restraint snapped. The young man dropped the pile of clothes he was holding and stepped even closer. One had reached around and grabbed Thor’s hanging belly.

Thor jerked in surprise, standing up and turning to face Liam. The other man had a fierce look of concentration on his face, using his other hand to push Thor’s shirt up so that his soft pecs and small, dark nipples are exposed. He brushes over puckered nub in fascination, watching it harden instantly from his touch.

His eyes dropped back down to Thor’s enormous stomach and soon he had a handful of it, using both hands to squeezing it softly as he watched the soft rolls of fat spill over his long, elegant fingers.

Thor, who’d fantasized about this moment all day, feels his head spinning. “What – ” he begins, but then Liam jiggles his handful of Thor’s belly playfully and a bolt of lust threatens to completely overwhelm him.

His cock throbbed painfully, and he wanted nothing more than to wind his fingers into Liam’s hair, feel the fine silk strands run over his hands like water, and drag him into a bruising kiss.

But as Liam’s hands moved to stroke his love handles, seeming especially taken with the huge one just beneath his pecs, Thor couldn’t quite work up the courage.

His hands go to Liam’s hips, holding onto the slip of a boy as much as he’s afraid his legs will give out at any moment.

There’s a part of him – a nagging, insistent part, the part that murmured his brother’s name as he’d come from Liam’s cock in his ass that morning – that feared kissing Liam was crossing the line.

This – _this_ , what they were doing – _playing_ with each other – and he groaned, low and desperate and so close already, as Liam reached back to squeeze his plump arse again and Thor silently thanked the fact that his jeans in no way covered him anymore – this was just….youthful indiscretion.

On Liam’s part anyway. He was just curious.

For Thor knew – Thor knew –

Liam stroked down and under Thor’s arse to brush over his balls from behind and Thor completely lost his train of thought. He stifled another groaned, hands digging into Liam’s hips hard enough to bruise, and used every inch of willpower to not just grab Liam’s hand and wrap them around where he so desperately needed him.

Liam went back to his belly again, blinking innocently.

…. because Thor was an Asgardian and the son of a sorceress, the brother of a sorcerer. He knew magic and he’d been bedfellows with fate his entire existence. Liam was too good to be true. He was –

His mind went completely blank again as Loki brushed the pad of his thumb lightly over the head of Thor’s cock, thumbing the slit and feeling how wet he was just once before pulling away. Thor made an embarrassingly needy sound, trying to thrust against him before he controlled himself.

 _Please_ , he thought, but he was too proud to beg.

“What are you doing?” he asks thickly, instead, as the young man’s thumb, wet with Thor’s dribble, rubs softly across the biggest bulge on his stomach.

Liam arched an eyebrow at him for stating the obvious, even as his fingers stroked strong and sure under Thor’s overhang and Thor held his breath as they came so near to his prick.

Liam leaned closer, all feline grace but eyes watchful and intent and lust filled. “Seeing how fat you are now,” he said quietly. He jiggled a handful of Thor’s belly again to illustrate his point, before he looked up to meet Thor’s gaze again with worshipful eyes.

“Seeing how big – how _swollen_ you are now…just from all the rich food you _stuffed_ yourself with this morning – ”

 _Loki Silvertongue_ , Thor thought dazedly, as he head swam and he pressed his thighs tight together, trying not to think of his twitching cock.

Fuck he’s hard, and so turned on that all Liam’s clever, honeyed voice and hands would have to do was keep fondling his belly while he talked at Thor, and he was going to spill his load like a boy at his first time.

Loki had been there that time too and he’d laughed at Thor’s embarrassment so that he could never return to that brother…. but now Liam’s hands stroked his sensitive love handles and Thor’s prick was leaking steadily into his jeans and no one was laughing any longer.

“Outstanding,” Liam murmured, all honey and steel, and then he walked Thor backwards until his bare arse hit cool tile. He bent and ripped Thor’s pants down with a sharp tug, dragging the undone zipper over Thor’s swollen prick until his cock pops free, long and thick and rigid, and Thor, palms now flat against the tile as he tries to hold himself up, moaned quietly at the sensation.

“Those pants were far too tight to hold a man as _huge_ and – and _fat_ – ” and he stroked one hand up Thor’s broad back, getting him to arch up against Liam’s body while he bent to nuzzle at Thor’s soft pecs underneath his rucked up shirt.

“– as you. What did it feel like – ”

Thor’s thighs were rubbing together, his cock throbbing and twitching where it was buried beneath his sagging overhand. The hand skating up and down his back came down to grab Thor’s waist as Liam mouthed at one of his nipples.

The feel of his hot, wet mouth on the sensitive skin was shockingly arousing and a hot bolt of lust travelled down his spine.

Thor’s head fell back against the tile, his chins jiggling as he tried to swallow in a suddenly parched throat.

Liam stroked maddeningly under the love handle at the top of his belly, just beneath his pecs.

“– filling yourself up, almost bursting from how full and heavy and _stuffed_ you were as you ate and ate and ate –”

Thor had nothing to hold onto now, too fat – his belly too bloated – to wrap his arms around his lover now without dislodging him in his pursuit to utterly ravish Thor’s body.

Liam leaned over Thor, pressing all up his belly and whispered:

“– But a big boy like you needs more than that to fill him up. Much more –”

Liam pulled back to stared into Thor’s glazed eyes, one hand resting on the curve of his belly with his thumb making small circles there, while the other moved from Thor’s waist to cup his thick ass again, squeezing him.

He bends forward, breath ghosting across Thor’s parted lips. “How about I fill you _all_ the way up big bro—boy –”

Thor whimpered, and came.

Fuck did he come. A glorious, deliciously long orgasm overtook him – food and Liam and the way he looked in the mirror – huge and gloriously big – with Liam’s slender, handsome form behind him, the rain on the roof and Liam’s hands on his belly, stroking him and stroking him, all blending together until he’s blissed out.

After Liam’s first shocked inhale of breath – his breathless, “Fuck, Thor, you’ll be the death of me” – he wrapped his arms around Thor and held him up when his legs gave out.

Thor leaned heavily against his lover, blissed out and barely conscious – he’d had plenty of lovers, but sex had never been this intense before he’d gained all this weight – and mumbled into the other man’s neck in contentment.

That had been the best one yet.

His prick was still dribbling down his thighs and slow ripples from his orgasm still rolled through his belly and down to his cock.

He could feel Liam frantically touching himself, a cut off moan in Thor’s ear as he got a hand into his own pants and brought himself off with a choked-off cry of relief.

Thor ‘hmm’d’ against his skin again and Liam shivered, hand still wrapped around himself.

He smelled divine – sharp like pine trees and sweet like citrus: a unique scent Thor couldn’t place at the moment.

He wanted to touch the other man, wanted to kiss him and get him to let Thor touch him again. It didn’t matter if Liam was – everything was different now. Thor was different and Asgard was destroyed. Mother and Father were gone. Nothing mattered any more except he never wanted to let this feel of hazy well-being go.

Besides he _knew_ Liam wanted him now, can’t help wanting him. But the boy clearly resents that fact. Already his posture was getting more precise, his body growing cold and aloof as he pulled away again.

Thor blinked his eyes open to see Liam open his mouth, no doubt to say something cutting and designed to hurt, that he quickly turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to Liam’s throat. “Thank you,” he murmured, a rumble through his belly which Liam felt.

The words die in his throat and untrusting green eyes widen as Liam pulled back like he’d been burned.

Thor went to the sink to clean himself up, putting on the new clothes Liam had brought. The black sweatpants and dark red shirt are so large and baggy they actually manage to cover his body properly.

It was only after they’re both back in the truck, Liam once more pretending nothing had happened between them and muttering about how he was steering clear of all bathrooms in the future, that Thor managed to think things through.

Completely sated and well on his way towards an afternoon nap, Thor briefly pondered the fact that no one in the diner had heard them in the bathroom….and no one, not a single person, had to come in and take a leak while they were in there.

Almost like magic.

He smiled.

*

It was dark when he woke.

The truck was cold and silent, and Liam was nowhere to be seen. Thor looked out into the parking lot. A note on the windshield said, _Don’t wait up_ , but he ignored it for the moment.

He was getting hungry, but he was more curious about where his traveling companion went in the evenings when he didn’t stay in with Thor.

Not that it was any of his business but, well he was curious.

He wasn’t especially fond of secrets.

In front of him was a comfortable looking motel, with flower boxes filled with red geraniums and white balconies attached to each of the rooms. The place was only two floors and filled to capacity, for the parking lot was filled with parents and children and young couples traveling across country and truckers hard at work. The people milled, barbecues were lit and there was a sense of peace to the air that Thor loved.

He doubted Liam would be there.

Looking out across the darkening landscape, he saw a large building with a dark, industrial façade. A huge flickering neon sign hung over the road. In the shape of a scantily clad lady with a huge bust and booty, she was winking saucily at the cars that passed beneath her.

Thor smiled slowly in amusement. _Yes_ , he thought, _that’s definitely where the boy went_.

Thor jogged across the interstate, avoiding cars and trying to ignore the honking and catcalls as people watched his jiggling bulk moving faster than nature intended. He was out of breath by the time he reached the other side, big belly heaving as he tried to bend over and rest his hands on his thighs.

“I’ve rea – really got to start working out more,” he told himself, but he wasn’t actually paying attention. Already he could feel excitement beginning to build, a tingling at the thought of what lay ahead.

Lo – Liam was in there, in that – that den of iniquity, keeping secrets from Thor like he always had.

But what he wanted, all those unnamable lusts he’d had as a boy, shamefully pleasuring himself to the form of his brother, the silky purr of his voice, those eyes that seemed to see right through him, well he could have that here, _now_.

This slender, beautiful, dangerous youth wanted Thor. He was blatantly attracted to Thor’s plump, generous body no matter how much he tried to hide it.

And Thor had never felt so wanton, so wanted, burning with the need to be touched and pleasured, as he did now.

He pushed open the door to the strip club and was met with a burst of cold air-conditioning and the heavy scent of musk. His heart pounded and that ball of arousal in his stomach grew larger. _Yes_ , he thought. 

He stepped inside and into another world. Scantily clad women and men removed piece and piece of clothing up on a stage, gave lap dances to men in business suits who sat small, candlelit tables, and Thor was positive some of them were even giving head in the darkened booths that lined the walls.

“Hey you!” Someone hissed over the pounding of the base from an unseen DJ. “Sit down! I can’t see!”

Thor sidled over to an available chair – a comfy looking armchair that belonged in a living room – and wedged his enormous backside into it.

Someone in the next chair pushed over a plate that smelled of delicious brownies and Thor, not looking away from Liam as he sauntered on stage, took one and slowly ate it.

He was hungry and as Liam’s eyes met his across the darkened room, something interesting flaring in those green depths, he found himself horribly aroused and aching with hunger.

Licking dry lips, he ate another brownie, ignoring the slightly odd, sweet aftertaste. They were thick and moist and heavy with chocolate and as Liam removed his shirt and then his pants, glowing eyes never leaving Thor’s own, he ate another brownie and then another.

Rich, dark chocolate slid down his throat and filled his belly, he was definitely lightheaded, and he knew he was smiling besotted at Liam. Though he was too fat and wedged in the chair to do much about his raging erection, he vaguely wondered if he could come just like this – his chub rubbing against his prick, chocolate and brownies on his tongue and Liam’s body displayed just for him, as he slithered against a pole, bent his body back and rolled his hips over and over, thrusting in sinuous, utterly suggestive movements. _Fuck,_ Thor thought. _He’s beautiful_. 

Everything got a bit hazy after that.

He remembered Liam leading him into a small, sound-proof bedroom. He remembered pulling off his clothes as Liam lounged on the bed and watched him.

_He remembers burying his face between lightly haired thighs as he sucks and licks and groans low and needy around his brother’s cock. Loki tastes so good, like every wet dream he’s ever had._ Loki, _he thinks, giddy with arousal and awe._ Loki, Loki, Loki _._

_There’s food, eventually – maybe Loki conjured it by magic – but Thor definitely doesn’t care how it got there by that point, because he’s splayed out on silk pillows, a huge tankard of beer in one hand and the biggest turkey thigh he’s ever had in the other and Loki is touching him all over – his overhanding belly, his lovehandles, his drooping nipples, his face, his ass, his balls, his cock –_

_…one long leg is rubbing between Thor’s thighs and Loki pumps his heavy prick from base to tip every time Thor swallows another bite of the juiciest Turkey he’s ever eaten –_

_And then Thor’s biting deep into the Turkey and Loki is twisting his wrist just so and Thor grunts in surprise as he comes all over them both…_

_…and it must be later for Thor’s a complete mess, biting his lip to keep from moaning as he writhes on the bed from Loki’s hands. He’s covered in food and he must have cum all over himself several times already because he’s sticky and he feels so fucking good and every muscle is lax and Loki is looking at him with eyes as dark as pitch as he plays with Thor’s fat and his balls are drawing up already as he whimpers shamelessly –_

_“You can be as loud as you want, brother,” he whispers in Thor’s ear. “No one will hear us” –_

_…and Loki is licking warm, melted chocolate and cum off of Thor’s massively extended stomach, tongue wet and rough/soft/warm, as he pushes a strawberry past Thor’s lips…and Thor definitely comes again without even being touched – sighing in pleasure as his release washes through him –_

_…he remembers Loki thrusting rough and needy against, body bent back almost in two, like he was against the pole, as he rolls his hips, delicious hardness grinding against Thor. Loki comes with a shout, falling forward over Thor’s enormous girth and he babbles nonsense against Thor’s sweaty, jiggling flesh as Thor moans loud enough the whole building should hear him ad holds Loki’s hips tight against him as he arches off the bed and ruts against the still hard cock pressed against his – body arching as a glorious release rushes through him – “ah, ah, ah,” and Loki laughes breathlessly against his skin._

_…Loki’s riding him, Thor’s huge cock slipping in and out of his body in delicious, overwhelming friction. Thor can’t help but stare at him, admiring how beautiful he looks with his head thrown back, long hair hanging down in a silky curtain as the pale lines of his throat are exposed. He’s delicate and feral and wanton all at once._

_Loki pulls himself off and Thor cries out in loss, but his laughing trickster brother rolls him onto his side and strokes into him from behind – hard and slow, just the way Thor likes it best –_

_“Come for me, brother.” Half command, half needy plea –_

_And Thor trembles, feels like he’s breaking apart, and comes instantly when Loki’s release coats the insides of his thighs –_

_…Later Thor finds himself slowing riding his brother, watching with hazy delight as his magic slips and his familiar features – sharp and too pale and definitely weaselly – return, a blue tinge to his skin and the red glow in his eyes causing Thor to clench tight around him and send them both over the edge –_

_…Loki can’t seem to stop touching him and later, much later – a glorious night that never ends – he makes Thor ride him one last time, helping to rock Thor’s enormous body as the hugely fat man rotates his generous hips back and forth, panting loudly, and rolls of fat undulate over Loki’s body. Neither of them can look away._

_And later still, wrapped in each other’s arms, Thor definitely remembers kissing his brother. He feel’s Loki’s start of surprise as their lips brush but Thor won’t let him pull back now. The taste of Loki is like red wine and chocolate and the salt-sweetness that is his brother’s essence mixed with the coolness of his skin – a frost giant in Asgardian form – and sweat and sandalwood and myrrh and home._

_Loki sighs into his mouth, breathing going uneven as Thor devours him._

_I_ _love you, the God of Thunder says, their bond and Thor’s inborn power and Loki’s magic allowing him to send the silent words replete with emotion._

_L_ _oki goes rigid as ice in his arms but Thor, sauced and thoroughly, gloriously fucked out, is already drifting into unconsciousness. All he can do is hold on tight to the man he loves._

_If this is all a dream, please gods don’t ever let me wake, he begs._

And everything faded away.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do they say about traveling stories? The scenes repeat and the road never changes but the characters are different at the end of the journey? Also, yes, those brownies were definitely filled with something not conducive to rational thinking. But that was just what Thor needed.
> 
> Basically, this chapter was just an excuse for smut, but the plot continues in the next chapter, never fear!


	5. Monrovia, California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because that's what heroes do.
> 
> Thor decides to tackle this problem head on. Kind of. And Loki attempts to slither out.

Monrovia, California

*

Thor had woken up alone in the strip club which doubled as an American whorehouse. He’d been completely naked, covered in food and dried sweat, and sticky with semen. He was sore all over, and vaguely hungry, but felt remarkably good otherwise.

He stretched languorously on the satin sheets and tried to remember the outstanding revelation he’d come to the night before.

He vaguely remembered coming over here because he thought Liam might be one of the dancers, but his sluggish brain couldn’t make any connections without food. He thought he might have been with Liam all night – flickers of memory returned to him: skin on skin, deep green eyes, _toomuchohgodnotenough_ , licking food off of strong, slender fingers, a mocking, teasing voice in his ear, and Thor rocking his huge body, riding a man who watched him with hungry forest-green eyes….

His morning wood was poking insistently into the underside of his chub. Thor was so fat that it was almost impossible to get a decent morning wank, but he spread his thighs, held up his massive belly and reached down to wrap a hand around as much of his prick as he could grasp.

He closed his eyes, luxuriating in the sensation and pretending that his green-eyed bed partner was with him, watching. He worked up and down the top part of the shaft and when he felt himself growing close, he pushed back the foreskin and fingered his slit.

It didn’t take long. He came on a sigh, not even bothering to clean himself up as he drifted into a late doze. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before.

Eventually he got himself moving again, using a damp washcloth to clean himself of most of the mess and then ponderously dressing. The cleaning ladies had been too scared of him to disturb him, so he’d been allowed to remain, completely passed out and indecently exposed, until around noon.

The raspy-voiced woman behind the bar gave him a brief appraisal as he stopped to ask her about his partner from the night before. “One of our regulars,” she informed him indifferently. “Lukas North.”

“Not Liam?”

She eyed him for a moment. “You were wacked out of your mind last night, it’s no wonder you don’t remember.” She spoke slower, like she was talking to a mentally challenged person. “Young, pretty boy, silver blonde hair…moves like a snake,” she added dispassionately, causing Thor to choke.

 _Loki_.

A headache was starting up behind his eyes. He massaged his temples, thanked the woman and stepped out into the glaring noontime Texas sun.

Loki. That’s what he had realized last night. That’s what he’d somehow always known. Liam was, somehow, from some other universe maybe, the brother he’d lost.

And of course, Liam – Lukas – _Loki_ had left Thor in that whorehouse stark naked and filthy from their lovemaking. He was obviously in one of _those_ moods. The past several days made sense now.

Thor jogged across the interstate, ignoring the honks. The inn was almost deserted and only a single truck was idling in the parking lot.

Loki had always been tempestuous, even when he was young and sweet. He acted out when he was confused or overwhelmed or when he cared about something but didn’t want to admit it.

Thor was sweating profusely, his stomach rumbling in hunger as he quickly ducked into their – thankfully (strangely?) – still open room. He needed a shower, he needed time to think –– but most of all he needed…. food. He spotted the still-warm half-dozen egg and cheese McMuffins on the table and all-but inhaled them...Melted cheddar cheese, fried egg on a toasted roll...yum...

A loud, aggrieved honk from the truck outside sent him scurrying into the shower where he scrubbed and tried not to think about the fact that he’d definitely – after all those youthful dreams and yearnings – fucked Loki.

Of course, he’d have to tell him he knew. It was sneaky to keep it a secret, something Loki would do but which was entirely dishonorable for him to do. He had to confront him. He had to tell the truth.

“Because that’s what heroes do,” he told himself decidedly, gathering his nerve as he caught his breath from the quick job across the parking lot. He wrenched open the cab door, threw his bag into the back, hauled his huge frame up into the seat –

And turned to meet the deep-green eyes of Liam-Loki. His stomach was tight with nerves and desire and sudden fear. He swallowed; throat completely parched.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You’re lucky I even waited,” he snarked. His eyes narrowed, the emerald depths malevolent as he looked Thor up and down. “And where even were you? You never came home last night.”

For a moment Thor’s head spun. “Wait,” he asked, stupidly in retrospect, “are you now saying you were never even at the broth – strip club last night?” He blinked, trying to decide if he’d fallen into a parallel universe when he wasn’t looking. Maybe there were multiple Lokis?

His Loki – who was pretending to be Liam and most definitely pretending _not_ to be Lukas North – gave him a withering look. He shoved the truck into gear with a particularly vicious flick of his fingers.

“ _That_ disgusting place?” He pointed across the street to the whore house. Thor didn’t really appreciate his tone, he himself had fond memories of that place. Or he would once the drugs finally wore off.

“ _I’ve_ never been in there in my life.” He sniffed, like the very idea of the place was beneath him.

Thor eyed him sideways and felt his headache returning with a vengeance. “Really,” he said, trying not to sound as skeptical as he felt. He obviously wasn’t very successful for Loki shot him a baleful look. “So, where were you?” he asked instead, his drugged-out, sexed-out, sleep-starved brain trying to make sense of just what game Loki was currently playing.

 _Is this what Loki’s mind was like?_ He thought as the truck pulled back out into the road. They’d lost half a day already, not that it really mattered to Thor. _Thor’s Loki, the Loki he’d lost._ His chest felt tight and his head was throbbing. _Loki, with his quicksilver moods and his mind always thinking, always plotting, never able to rest._ This Loki and Thor’s Loki never seemed to stop thinking and were always three steps ahead of everyone else as a result, yet if this is what it felt like – Thor’s head gave a particularly vicious throb – then no wonder Loki went mad.

“I went for a drink,” Loki said through gritted teeth. The effort he was making to not look at Thor appeared to be painful. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel. “With people who _weren’t_ you,” he announced snottily, an argument a much younger Loki would have made to wind up his brother. Back when they were both still on Asgard.

Thor wondered if he’d ever learn not to pick up snakes. “Right,” he told his brother who’s not the brother he remembers but is pretending to not even be his brother at all. “Right, okay.” And he turned his big, overweight, comfortable body around, rested his hand on his arm, and closed his eyes.

Eventually he fell back asleep.

*

After two days of minimal talking, mostly take-out fast food which never filled Thor up, and no sex at all, they reached Monrovia, California. Thor was feeling proud of his self-restraint, a little fragile and more than a little hungry by the time Loki pulled them into the parking lot for Le Roy’s Restaurant. The tagline said, “A Meal Fit For A King,” and that sounded extremely promising to Thor. 

After he shut the truck off, Loki turned to look at him, green eyes raking up and down Thor’s form in calculated disinterest. Thor hadn’t wanked in two days and being in such constant, close proximity to Loki – especially now that he was certain – almost certain – this was Loki, meant that all it took was a glance from those heavily-lidded assessing eyes or a waft of American-style cooking to have him half-hard, belly pooling with delicious tendrils of arousal.

“Thought you might like a change in venue,” Loki said carelessly, like he didn’t know first-hand the effect food had on Thor. Then he was slithering down out of the cab with all his usual grace, and Thor had to adjust himself in his sweatpants before lumbering down after him.

Le Roy’s was an old-fashioned American diner, with several small tables but mostly people ate seated on high, narrow stools placed around the counter. Loki slid into the seat next to Thor, the small space available requiring him to press his thigh all along the length of Thor’s own. 

Thor watched him eat a cheesy breakfast burrito in five quick, neat bites, even before his own, much more plentiful, meal arrived.

He’d gone with the Le Roy’s classic, a 1/3-pound beef patty with pastrami, a whole plate of fries and hash browns drowned in ketchup, a heaping side of fresh, tangy cole slaw, a sweer-sour pickle, and a buttery, flaky grilled cheese and tomato sandwich - with extra cheese. Loki watched him eat all this with mild curiosity, long fingers tapping slowly on the countertop.

Thor continued eating, and eating, and eating. After days of not-enough, finally he could eat as much as he wanted. It was after Thor’s second round of Le Roy's German delicacies of schnitzel and bratwurst arrived that Loki's eyebrow rose and his gaze sharpened into something Thor couldn't quite decipher. Thor liberally applied mustard and relish to the his bratwurst, met Loki's too-green gaze and sucked enthusiastically on the wiener, enjoying the burst of rich flavors that hit his tongue. The meat was well-flavored. 

He had four bratwursts, one right after the other. It was a slight challenge after the schnitzel and the meal he’d just had, but he was determined. His stomach was so full now, it pressed against the wood of the counter, spilling out of his shirt and over both the counter and the lip of his pants. He had to spread his thighs a bit more to accommodate his chub as he continued to eat and now his leg rubbed against Loki’s each time he leaned forward for a bite. The warmth of Loki's skin, so close to him after days spent in hostile silence, the slid of rich, fatty meat down his throat to pool in his heavy belly, the faint clink of tableware and the murmur of quiet conversation in this corner of America, made him feel content. And ridiculously turned out.

By the gods this food was delicious.

He licked his top lip, catching a stray bit of spicy mustard there, closing his eyes to better taste the play of flavors on his tongue, and could practically feel Loki shimmering with rage beside him.

He wrapped his lips around the next bratwurst and slowly sucked it into his mouth, keeping his eyes closed. His cock was definitely hard now. He was holding his swollen belly as he swallowed, felt the heaviness in his gut, that delicious feeling of slightly too-full, and had to resist the urge to try and touch himself. It wouldn't talk much at all in the condition he was in and gods it would feel good.

He shifted a bit on the stool, trying to relieve the pressure and almost groaned around another mouthful of sausage as his heavy chub rubbed over the tip of his stiff prick.

“You eat like you want to have sex with your food!” Liam snapped, face flushed and sounding cross. Thor wrapped his lips provocatively around the 3rd sausage and sucked, humming with pleasure. The sausage slid all the way into his mouth with an indecent pop and he chewed slowly, savoring the rich combination of tastes.

“You eat like a whore!” Loki hissed _sotto-voce_ ; voice strained.

Thor licked his lips again and looked over at his brother. Loki’s eyes were bright and fixed unerringly on Thor’s lips. He felt a flutter in his gut, satisfaction mixed with desire. “You would know,” Thor returned the sally equably.

Loki’s fingers twitched on the countertop, whether because he wanted to run his hands over Thor’s very visible love handles or because he wanted to stab his brother with something, it was hard to tell.

Unable to resist, knowing no one was looking in their direction at the moment, Thor reach out a greasy hand and tugged at Loki's slender fingers. He pulled his brothers hand under the swell of his big belly, a rush of desire hitting him, making him dizzy, at the feel of Loki's satin-smooth skin against his chub, and pressed those fingers against his swollen groin. His prick twitched hard against Loki's hand and Thor pressed harder, suddenly desperate for Loki to touch him. 

Loki's eyes were all pupil and he swallowed heavily, his gaze dropping down to Thor's protruding belly, fingers cupping his brother's prick under the table even as Thor's hand fell away. Thor couldn't take his eyes away from Loki's flushed face. He swallowed another heavenly bite of the bratwurst, felt Loki's slender-strong fingers stroke him, shaking, just once and sighed in near rapture. _Touch me, brother_ , he almost begged, needy and shameless. Instead he held on and the hoarse rasp of his own incredibly turned-on voice said: "I know you want this, _brother_."

His smile was probably more besotted and lust-drunk than the smugness he was aiming for but Loki still snatched his hand away from Thor like he'd been burned and glared daggers at his brother.

With a small scream of frustration, Loki shoved back his stool and stormed off outside to finish his black coffee alone. Thor suppressed a smile that wanted to turned into a slightly-torturous groan of frustration and went back to his meal. When all else failed, annoying Loki always seemed to do the trick.

His brother wasn’t over by the truck when he finished, so Thor left the doors open and lounged on the back seat, letting the slight breeze cool him a bit as he waited.

At the sound of light footsteps ascending some twenty minutes later, he opened his eyes a bit and gave his brother a leering look.

“Thought you’d decided to walk to LA,” he said, smiling lazily and stretching a bit. His thighs were splayed to accommodate his belly, and his shirt was rucked up... He knew exactly what was going to happen even before Loki'd climbed into the back of the truck. Outside a breeze was blowing through a few, scraggly trees. They were far at the other end of the parking lot. No one could see or hear them........

***

Thor’s stretch marks are on full display, as is the thin line of hair that leads down over the curve of his belly towards his cock. “In a fine strop you were….” He trails off at the look on Loki’s face. They are past talking now.

His brother’s eyes are hot and dark, and he drops the grocery bag he is carrying onto the front seat before he joins Thor in the back of the cab, straddling his thighs.

He looks almost feral as he reaches over to pin Thor’s wrists back against the leather seat, but Thor lets him. Loki bends and rubs his face against Thor’s bare belly, a wrecked groan escaping him as he nuzzles the soft flesh, licks a line of saliva up over the swell of Thor’s lower belly to where his shirt still vainly attempts to cover him.

“Fuck yes,” Thor murmurs. Sweat springs up on his temples, drips down the back of his neck, and his stomach feels high and tight from all the food in him. Something about the realization he’s made and his fear that Loki could hurt him now more than ever has set him adrift in a strange way and he needs Loki’s hands on him, needs to reaffirm their connection no matter how much his brother denies it, wants to run from it, wants to hide. Thor knows everything he is now is on display for Loki and he'd be scared if he didn't need Loki to touch him so damn much.

He grabs Loki, hauling his brother into his lap as he kisses him with a staggering hunger that seems to shock them both. Loki pulls back from him, eyes wide as he tries to catch his breath. He stares at Thor like he's never seen him before. Thor has no idea how he himself looks, but he can guess from the flush on his brother’s cheeks and the dazed look he gives him. Loki leans forward again and kisses him slowly, deeply and Thor’s eyes flutter closed at once, head falling back to rest against the seat as he lets Loki’s tongue slide alongside his.

_Fuck, this is what he needs._

It’s slow and searching and messy and Thor lets go completely, tightening his hands against Loki’s slender hipbones as he explores his mouth and that familiar heat builds between them. Shifting lower, he arches his back a bit and instinctively grinds his hips up until he finds Loki’s answering hardness that rubs against his through layers of denim and cotton. Loki shudders and gasps into his mouth but doesn’t try to pull away.

 _You did this to me_ , he accuses, their mental connection intense like this. “You stuffed me full and got my cock all hard, brother,” he groans against Loki’s lips.

Loki’s eyes are all pupil now, his face flushed deep red as he moans and wriggles on Thor’s lap. He grabs Thor’s hands again, pinning them once more against the seat as he takes control.

Urgent desire spirals through Thor as Loki’s lips find his again and he falls deeper and deeper into the press of lips and skin and rough denim against his belly. Loki rocks into him again. _Gods_. His head spins. And again. He tilts his hips up as much as he can, and Loki nips his lips with sharp, clever teeth even as he grinds his hips rough and perfect under the heavy fat of Thor’s belly to reach his brother’s aching cock.

Thor shudders. _Fuck_. Loki pulls back from the kiss and buries his face in the side of Thor’s throat, where he can smell his brother’s arousal even as the young man continues to rock in his lap.

He’d planned to do something which involved a lot less clothes and had wanted to take his brother apart slowly, so that Loki would have no chance to wriggle out of their feelings for one another, but as they moved together in a quickening, erratic, desperate rhythm, he knows that they’re going to finish it right here, right now. He’s going to come in his pants again like a randy teenager and it feels quick and dirty and fantastic.

He hasn’t felt this good since he'd first discovered the whores in the brothels on Asgard, had had sex all night and then left to fight Asgard's enemies in the morning, and maybe not even then.

He’s thrusting up frantically against Loki, straining against the hold on his arms even as his mouth searches out those clever, mocking lips. “Don’t stop.... fuck. Don’t stop. Close,” he moans, opening his eyes to find Loki’s fathomless gaze pinning him in pace.

Their breaths come together, hot and wet, mouths barely brushing until Thor can’t stand it any longer and crashes their lips together, arching up at the same time so that their cloth-covered erections grind together in perfect friction.

That pushes Loki right over the edge, and he comes with a shudder and a low, harsh groan emptied into Thor’s mouth.

The sound of his release and the spread of wetness through the fabric are too much for Thor and he follows with a muffled exclamation...

***

Their lips continued to slide softly together as they came back to themselves. Thor tugged his wrists free and gathered Loki into his arms, stroking his back soothingly even as he tried to catch his breath, still the heaving of his belly, and never stop kissing his brother.

Sticky, warm and breathless, he at last felt like he had a handle on things and as their kiss slowed and Thor pulled back at last to look at his brother, he thought that everything might be alright.

Loki’s lips were swollen, his eyes slightly glazed. _Debauched_ , Thor thought with satisfaction, even as his cock twitched with renewed interest.

Loki looked at him and smiled, seeming almost drunk. “My golden brother, all grown up.” There is no sarcasm in his voice and Thor even catches the sibilant tones wavering. His heart is pounding.

“You’re so sure you know me, Thor,” Loki continued, fingers maddeningly skating across Thor’s tight belly. It wouldn’t be long before Thor’s prick began to swell once more, and he would want Loki all over again. _Fuck_ , he’d never been this horny in his life and now he just couldn’t seem to stop. He didn’t _want_ to stop.

Loki’s eyes were deep pools of darkness. “Then what am I, Thor?” he demanded, restless and brilliant and insatiable and far more than Thor could handle. “What am I?” Green magic skated over his fingers and even as Thor watched his glamour seemed to crackle, exposing his normal features and even a hint of his frost giant origins.

He tightened his grip lest Loki attempt to wriggle free. He would take what he wanted this time, and Loki wasn’t telling him to stop. In fact, he was kneading Thor’s love handles again.

“You’re mine,” he growled. “This time you’re mine.” And he pulled Loki’s hand down so he could feel the evidence of what he did to Thor. Together they moved underneath his belly, cupping the fat there until they found the head of his hard cock where it peaked out, not completely swallowed up by Thor’s stomach when he was this hard.

“Thor—" Loki’s voice cracked. It was softer than Thor had ever heard it, and full of need.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Thor told him, and Loki reached for him once more.

They didn’t get back on the road for a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, there was more of a plot when I started this but what can I say. *Blushes* Hope you enjoy anyway!


	6. Santa Monica Pier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All journeys have an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki POV for the last chapter.

Santa Monica Pier

_Hotel. Nighttime. Six Weeks Later._

***

Now, Loki Friggason is the first to admit he’s not the nicest person. Nice is so overrated. He’ll also freely admit that he’s cowardly, selfish, avaricious, and self-sabotages at the slightest sign of happiness.

He’s had many centuries to come to terms with these personality…quirks. Heimdall and his mother had allowed him to see many versions of himself in the multiverse when they’d brought him to the universe where Thanos acquired the Infinity Stones and all versions of him were – rather impressively he thought – the same.

So although he was young, he did know himself rather well. So he wasn’t surprised when, the same day Thor told him he knew Liam was his brother Loki – and all-but shouted at him through those obnoxiously expressive eyes that he was madly in love with him – fat, stupid, soft-hearted lout that he was – that he decided to do a runner.

They’d made it to Pasadena and Loki knew just how to do it.

He’d ordered half a dozen pizzas, a pack of beer and picked up a chocolate custard pie on the way to the hotel. It was a beautiful hotel, with soundproof walls, a huge flat screen tv, a walk-in bath and a giant king-sized bed.

When the pizzas arrived, Loki wasted no time in walking Thor backwards to the bed, pushing his huge brother onto it with a quick shove. He’d fallen back with a surprised looked, bouncing on the soft mattress and causing his pects and protruding chub, his big thighs and his chins to bounce too.

Loki felt his heart pound and sudden sweat gather at the nap of his neck at the sight. Thor was unfairly attractive like this, all huge and soft and indolently decadent.

He knew he looked as hungry as Thor undoubtedly felt as he crawled up onto the bed after his brother, ripping off his too-tight shirt and exposing that big belly to Loki’s lips and longue and teeth. Loki massaged and fondled Thor’s magnificent love handles, his swollen gut and overhanging chub, his sagging pects, and kissed his brother until Thor was breathless.

Then he proceeded to feed him.

Feeding Thor was the sexiest thing Loki had ever done in all his many lives. His brother splayed himself shamelessly – no wantonly – on the bed, half-seated and half-lying, thighs spread to accommodate his chub. He had put on weight during their trip across country and gods he looked good.

One hand rested on his massive stomach and he unconsciously stroked himself as Loki fed him the slices of pizza, one after the other. He praised his brother all the while, feeling Thor’s heavy gaze on him as Loki called him a good boy – such a big boy – cajoled him to eat just one more slice.

His other hand was never without a can of beer and Loki watched him drink the entire pack between pies of pizza. He belched mightily with each can he finished and threw them on the floor, seemingly unaware of his actions but needing more to fill up his big belly.

Thor was groaning volubly, his bites achingly slow by the time the last pie was finished. Loki sat across his thighs, please his brother was wearing stretchy shorts so he could feel bare skin under him and kneaded his belly slow and deep and even.

“What about some chocolate custard pie, brother?” he asked, when Thor’s eyes threatened to close from all the food he’d consumed. _Not yet_ , Loki told himself.

Thor’s eyes blinked open. “Fuck,” he half-moaned, half-whispered. “What are you trying to do to me, Loki?”

Loki smiled his most enigmatic smile, shifting further up on Thor’s lap, trying to wriggle underneath his chub to feel the tip of his undoubtedly hard prick within all that fat. The chocolate cake was in his hands and he fed it to Thor slowly, so slowly, having Thor lick it directly from his fingers.

He rocked forward on his brother each time be brought his fingers up to his lips, watching Thor’s eyes completely glaze over from the rich, heavy chocolate and custard, the golden, flaky pie crust and the memory of barley and wheat-filled beer, the extra-cheese, sausage, pepperoni and bacon pizzas, and the motion of Loki’s hips as he scraped his hard prick against Thor’s own.

Every time Thor sucked on his fingers, lapping at them with his tongue, wet and filthy and taking them so deep Loki though he’d choke, Loki’s stomach tightened with want and it was all he could do to wait until his brother was finally finished eating before rolling him gently over onto his side – so as not to hurt his swollen belly – and fucking into him as deep and slow as Thor had taken his fingers.

They both came like that several minutes later, Loki trembling like a leaf in the wind, spots dancing across his vision as his hands clenched helplessly in Thor’s belly fat, and his big brother sighing in relief at his own release – “Fuu-uuck, Loki, so – so good – don’ stop – don’ - fuck, _yesss_ – harder, pleassse – _fuu-uck_ –” he’d slurred, drunk and almost food-comatose, through the whole thing – before he passed out with Loki’s cock still buried deep inside him.

Loki held him, willing his breathing to slow, and studied the hugely fat man his brother had become. Thor was rolled onto his side, one hand under his head as he snored loudly and the other holding his bloated belly. His ass was blatantly on display, Loki’s cum still leaking from it after he’d pulled out.

The Trickster God stared down at him for a long, long time. He wanted to touch Thor even now, just after he’d watched him gorge himself into a coma from excessive eating; just after he’d fucked his big brother, the golden prince of Asgard, the hero of Earth.

_Fuck_ , he thought, angry and so confused. Why was he always so fucking confused? Why couldn’t anything ever be easy?

At last he tugged the shorts back up over Thor’s ass and left. He didn’t clean up the cum though. He liked the thought of Thor still having part of Loki inside him.

***

He was only able to stay away for a month and a half. He’d dropped the truck off in Beverly Hills – some posh, fruity, vegan crap the rich jerks up there ate – and took off for the beaches of Santa Monica.

He spent several weeks dancing in night clubs, smoking a ton of pot, and having sex with anyone who seemed interested.

He dreamed of Thor at night. As two weeks turned into three turned into four, he found himself gravitating towards chubby, golden-haired men, letting them fuck him senseless as he tried to tell himself he wasn’t pretending they were Thor.

By the fifth week he’d holed up with a friend and was steadily drinking from morning until dusk.

_Fuck, Thor_ , he thought viciously, snarling at anyone who came near and uselessly wondering where Thor was, if he was eating enough – who was touching him.

Late in the sixth week, walking the boardwalks as a glorious orange sun sank beneath a rose-hued horizon, he caught a flash of golden hair in the distance and turned to see Thor amble slowly into one of the waterfront hotels. His heart pounded unpleasantly in his chest, he felt an overwhelming urge to throw up and his groin gave an insistent throb of need.

_Fuck_ , he thought again. He wasn’t thinking at all clearly as he broke away from his friends and made a beeline for his brother. At the last second, he remembered to stop in at The Albright where he ordered the three fish and chips, four lobster rolls, a beer batter fish taco dinner, the pier club, and four Heineken’s to go.

It was easy to charm the bored receptionist at the front desk into telling him which room Thor was in. Loki spent a fruitless couple of minutes making himself a cup of earl grey in the lobby as he waited for his nerves to settle.

Finally, telling himself it was only _Thor,_ for the love of Odin’s beard, and that the food was getting cold, he made his way up to Thor’s room. Not bothering to knock, he magicked the door open and let himself in.

He’d thought good and hard about what he’d say to his brother should they ever run into each other after their shameless weeks of passion in across the American Heartland.

Every word of that clever, cutting speech left his head. “Honey, I’m home,” he called mockingly, and kicked the door closed behind him.

Turning, he finally laid eyes on his brother and felt his mouth dry up completely. Thor was seated on the pull-out sofa before the tv, stark naked. He had probably spent these past weeks eating and drinking himself into a stupor each night – Loki refused to acknowledge the twinge of guilt at this realization – because the room was littered with empty food cartons and beer cans, and because Thor had put on quite a significant amount of weight since Loki last laid eyes on him.

He’d put on at least a hundred pounds and as he sat there, splayed out and slouched on the sofa, Loki found himself helpless to drink in the sight of him.

His golden beard and hair were utterly unkempt, dull eyes slowly taking in Loki’s presence and true form and his mouth hung slightly open as he stared. His chins wobbled. His arms were flabby, his pects were huge and sagging, the nipples as big as oranges, puckered in the cold air from the AC unit, and a dark wine color. His belly swelled out beneath those tantalizing nipples, rolls and layers of fat bulging out into half a dozen love handles. His belly button was a huge, dark hole surrounded by a sprinkling of coarse dark hair. He had to spread his legs all the way in order to accommodate his magnificent girth. His chub bulged over big, thick thighs and hung low over his crotch.

Loki couldn’t help but lick his lips, feeling Thor’s gaze on the movement. His brother still had not spoken.

His brother had always been well hung, his manhood something the whores of the Nine Realms frequently gossiped about. Now his prick was almost entirely hidden inside the rolls of fat from his chub, his swollen balls and the rolls of fat that made up his groin and inner thighs. Only the tip poked through.

Thor was definitely hardening under Loki’s overt perusal and his balls already hung heavy and low.

Loki, definitely flushed and thrown off balance, brought his eyes back to Thor’s face with some effort. Shaking the bags of food in his hand, he cleared his throat noisily. “Dinner?” he asked, aiming for cool and nonchalant but aware that he was missing by about an octave.

Thor’s dull gaze hardened slightly. He turned away. “No,” he said flatly, although Loki could hardly fail to notice the loud rumble his stomach made at the delicious smells coming from Loki’s bag.

Thor shot Loki a dark look and tried to sit up straight on the sofa. His chub bulged between his thighs, scraping over the head of his angry cock. Loki watched the arousal wash over his brother’s face, saw how his eyes darkened, his lips parted wetly, and a strangled groan made its way from his throat. His chins and belly were heaving and shaking as he slumped back down again. He lifted his chub up away from his crotch as much as he could.

Loki felt a trickle of sweat slide down his back and slip beneath his pants. Fuck, Thor was killing him like this. He tried to think straight, narrowing his eyes at the big lout. “Are you drunk?” he accused. Thor was only this shameless and sex-starved when stuffed full of either food or Loki’s – _somebody’s, anybody’s, you’re not special,_ the insidious little voice whispered, cock – and he stank of cheap booze.

Thor snorted: his belly, love handles, thighs, pects, arms and chins all wobbling. _Fuck_ , Loki thought again.

Thor sounded miserable when he said: “This is what you came for, isn’t it, brother?” He waved at hand at his gloriously fat body. “Came to watch me stuff myself with food and make a fool of myself over you, right?” His stomach was gurgling even as he kept his eyes fixed over Loki’s shoulder. “Well, here I am.” He sounded resigned, defeated.

Loki put the bag of food down. The AC turned back on and for several seconds there was only the whirr of the air as the room cooled down and Loki tried to place his finger on what was bothering him.

At last he had it. Thor didn’t sound happy in his own body anymore, as he had all throughout their trip. He’d gloried in the food and the sex and the way his own body moved and reacted. He’d gloried in how Loki reacted to it as well.

Now, so large that he took up half the sofa, his body magnificently fat and Loki all-but salivating over him, he seemed…

Loki crossed the room in two quick strides and dropped to his knees before his brother. Burying his face beneath Thor’s generous chub, smelling sweat and musk, ozone and cheap booze and arousal, he burrowed in between rolls of fat until he could nuzzle the tip of Thor’s stiff prick.

Thor’s strangled, “What are you –” was cut off in a yelp as Loki wrapped his lips around as much of that hard length as he could and sucked his brother’s cock into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Thor swore throatily, and his thighs fell open, his chub bulging around Loki’s face as the younger god sucked and lavved and circled the head, lavishing attention on his brother’s body.

Loki hollowed his cheeks, burrowed his face in as far as he could and took as much of Thor’s cock as he could reach, deep throating him down to the root. “Lo- _ooki_.” Thor’s moan sounded ripped from him: a primal thing.

Loki shuddered and wished he could see the flush he knew was covering his brother’s body.

His own prick throbbed against the inseam of his pants, but he ignored it to skate both hands up Thor’s belly, one hand fondling his love hands and scraping into his huge belly button before it wandered around Thor’s body to grip his generous ass.

His other hand skated up over one hard nipple, up to Thor’s lips, pushing fingers into that wet, wide mouth for his brother to suck. He slicked Loki’s fingers up, sucking wet and filthy and slobbering over them as his hips twitched and he tried to drive himself deeper into Loki’s mouth.

Loki fucked Thor’s cock with his mouth, thrusting his fingers into his mouth and encouraging him to arch his hips more with one hand squeezing his arse.

Thor’s entire body was heaving, and he groaned around Loki’s fingers even as one heavy hand found its way into Loki’s hair and threading into the soft strands there. Loki hummed around his prick, encouragingly and then very gently scraped his teeth up the sight of Thor’s leaking cock.

Thor gasped, arching backwards. His hips rose and he drove deep into Loki’s mouth. “Ah – ah – ah – _ah_ – ”

He stiffened, quivering around Loki, and then he came, exploding down his brother’s throat as he emptied himself.

He crashed back down onto the sofa, almost smothering Loki. He was still breathing heavily, his entire body giggling, as Loki stood up on shaky legs, carefully licking his lips clean of Thor’s spend. His brother was flushed and sweaty from their exertions and seemed bigger than ever.

“Fuck, Thor,” Loki breathed, wondering when his vocabulary had shrunk to the level of his dolt of a brother.

Thor must have heard some of what he was feeling for his eyes fell to the prominent bulge in Loki’s trousers and he heaved himself up onto his feet. His legs were obviously still shaky, and he waddled slowly over to the bed.

Crawling onto it, generous ass displayed fully towards Loki, he looked back over one flabby shoulder. Every part of him sagged: his belly hung so low that it brushed the bedspread and his pects dangled. “Brother,” he said in a low, rasping voice that had Loki twitching. “I need you inside me.”

Somehow Loki crossed the room, slipped out of all his clothes and managed to press himself along Thor’s entire back without hyperventilating. Somehow, he managed to contain himself long enough to prepare his brother before thrusting inside that tight heat. Thor’s huge buttocks and massive thighs enveloped him. He pressed his face into the sweaty hair at the back of his brother’s neck, wrapped one hand around as much of that belly as he could and sent the other on a quest to find Thor’s cock, and rocked deep and hard into his lover.

Soon they had set a punishing rhythm, rocking hard and frantic against each other, strangled curses, whimpers, moans and cut-off endearments slipping past their lips as they fought not to come, to hold on, to make the rising ecstasy last as long as possible.

This is how Thor and Loki interacted, this is how they’ve always interacted, all heat and lust and anger and primal need.

There was no way Loki was going to last long and he didn't, collapsing across Thor's back and feeling his brother's arms give out. Once he’d re-settled his heartbeat, he rolled Thor over and crawled up his beloved body, kissing him hard and roughly pulling him off.

Later, as night came to Santa Monica and the first stars appeared, Loki stretched out by Thor’s side and fed him the meal he’d purchased at The Albright. Occasionally he had a bite and reached up to kiss Thor with the taste of lobster and oysters, French fries and beer on his lips.

Occasionally they got distracted by Thor’s returning erections. The more he ate, the more Loki played with his belly and let him feel the evidence of what Thor did to him against his thigh, he demanded Loki’s hand or mouth. Once he even managed to get Loki seated on his prick and Loki rode him slow and measured, in time with each bite of food, until Thor was writhing beneath him, every glorious roll of fat quivering, and Loki took him harder and harder until they both came.

When Thor was finally full, huge and quiescent in Loki’s arms, the Trickster God rolled them over until Thor could rest on his side, huge belly pooling out before him. His brother’s breathing had slowed, although he moved his ass until Loki’s prick – heavy and half-hard again – could slip between his buttocks.

Loki rested his chin on Thor’s shoulder. “So,” he said at last.

“So,” Thor rumbled in return. He really looked like a Viking warrior now and his entire body hummed with contented energy.

_No lightning storms today_ , Loki thought, nonsensically. The AC turned off and he could hear the noise of people down below on the pier and the distant lap of waves from the Pacific Ocean.

His arms tightened around Thor and his big brother murmured sleepily, already drifting off. “So, how big do you think you’re going to get?” he asked silkily, murmuring against Thor’s ear and feeling that big body shiver. It never ceased to amaze him how much power he had over Thor now that his brother was so large.

“Mmhmm,” Thor mumbled. “How big do you want me to get?”

Loki imagined a 700 lb. Thor and felt his cock harden. He must have made some sort of noise for Thor chuckled, big body rumbling like distant thunder.

“We’ll see,” Asgard’s former king said, and Loki knew he’d seen his desire. He had no idea how to explain to his lover that there was something irresistibly attractive about a Thor who had formerly been a chiseled athlete but had now let himself go completely, and was determined to glut himself on food and sex and allow his sensations of touch and taste to rule him, always hungry for more. Loki, never satisfied, always striving, always hungry himself – even if for different things – was never going to be able to resist this Thor.

“Excellent,” he opined, wiggling closer to his large lover, feeling Thor press back into him, feeling Thor’s chub envelope his arm, he smiled in unlooked for satisfaction and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Outside, the worlds passed on undisturbed and Route 66, the road that had seen many journeys – many endings and many beginnings – snaked through America like a winding river. Each journey was different, and each journey was a memory preserved forever in the asphalt and sand, the lonely cacti and the tall mesas, the blue skies and the silvery rivers, that made up Route 66.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying for the end. I hope you enjoyed this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Liam is Loki! 2012 post-Avengers Loki or from the Loki of Asgard comics I haven’t decided yet. Hope you enjoyed this little, smutty fic. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
